


The Two Sides of the Coin

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A+ Parenting, F/M, Fluff, Imagine Loki Prompt, Marriage, Nasty Brothers and Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Imagine Loki prompt.</p><p>Imagine being brought to Asgard to be married to one of the sons of Odin.</p><p>Loki and you fall in love at first sight, but Thor won’t give up on you. He’s used to get what he desires.</p><p>Finally Frigga steps in and puts her older son in his place, making sure that Loki and you will be wed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Sadhbh is an Irish girls name. It is pronounced Sive, like the number Five with an S. (yes, we know people find that weird.)

Your heart was pounding in your chest as the carriage left the Bifrost Bridge and entered the great golden city. Asgard was more beautiful than you had read and heard; no piece of art you had ever seen had done it justice. You had been educated in all its customs, it was an advanced and enlightened realm ruled by Odin, a supposedly fair but firm king. 

You watched as the carriage went through the streets looking at the stalls, the children playing and the people in general as they went about their day’s business, some of them looking at the ornate carriage as it went by before continuing with their day. 

The palace itself was the centre point of the city, a vast and tall structure, and seemingly made entirely of gold. The large gates at its entrance were opened for your arrival and shut again as soon as your convoy went through. The horses halted next to a large fountain feature outside the palace doors. You looked at the statue that the water gushed around with curiosity; it was an eight legged horse, a very peculiar centre piece. All the horses you had seen around the city were just like the ones of your realm, four legged. 

“Sadhbh, are you ready?” your mother asked, her face telling you she understood your anxiety. You nodded silently and prepared to get out of the carriage. Your father exited first, followed closely by your mother, then your brothers, and finally you. 

You took a moment to straighten your dress before looking around. You froze as you caught the eye of a very tall and elegant woman, dressed in a silver dress, her hair neatly tied, her smile small but welcoming. She stood forward and bowed slightly. 

“Queen Frigga, we are honoured that you were available to meet us upon our arrival.” Your father bowed. 

“King Gaufrid, the honour is mine I assure you.” She continued to smile. “I would not be much of a host were I not to greet you and your family after requesting your presence to begin with.” 

“You will recall my wife, Merida of Midgard?” The foreign queen nodded and bowed to your mother. And may I introduce my sons, Warin, our crowned prince.” Your oldest brother bowed. “My son Erlendr.” Your other brother bowed. “And of course, Sadhbh.” He did not even turn to you. Frigga took a moment to look at you, her smile very natural as she took in your appearance, you curtsied and remained silent. “We were quite surprised by your invitation.” Your father continued, taking her attention off you. “We understand you are looking for a suitable wife for the princes but I would never thought one such as my daughter would be one of interest.” He scoffed. 

You bit the inside of your cheeks as you looked away at your fathers words. Your mother did the same as your brothers followed suit and laughed with your father. When you looked at the queen she seemed less than impressed at your father’s tasteless comment. 

“Queen Merida, I assume Sadhbh has been taught as requested?” Frigga smiled at your mother. 

“Of course, she is a very fast learner and took no time at all to perfect what was asked of her.” Your mother answered proudly. 

“Wonderful.” Frigga smiled warmly at you, trying to coax a smile in response. 

“It’s not like she has much else to be doing.” Erlendr scoffed to Warin under his breath, causing the older prince to laugh. The two queens glared at them as your cheeks turned crimson in equal parts fury and humiliation. 

“Is King Odin on realm at present?” Your father asked, not paying any attention to his sons. 

“Yes, he is in court at present, and wishes for both you and your sons to join him and the Prince’s Thor and Loki on a hunt tomorrow.” Frigga explained. “He should almost be done now as it is nearing the time for the evening meal. I shall show you to your rooms for your stay and you can get settled.” She smiled. 

 

You could not stop staring at the beautiful statues, intricate tapestries and exquisite paintings that were dotted along the different hallways as you made your way through the great palace. Frigga purposely fell into to step with you, startling you slightly when you turned your head to see her right next to you. “Beautiful aren’t they? They were the first thing I noticed upon my arrival too.” She commented. “Though there were not so many all those centuries ago.” 

“They are positively amazing. I have never seen anything like them.” You answered. “Many of them are of Asgard’s Great War with Jötunheim, is that correct?” 

“Indeed. You have heard of it?” the queen queried. 

“I have read extensively all I could on it I must confess.” She looked at you in intrigue. “I love to read and history is a very important aspect of a realm, it explains the current affairs between different realms.” You explained. 

“You are a very wise young woman.” She noted. 

“It is merely sense your majesty.” You dismissed. 

The queen said no more as she led you all to your rooms. She directed your parents to theirs, then both of your brothers to theirs, and finally she walked up another staircase before directing you to yours. Though unlike with you parents and brothers, she entered yours with you. “I hope this is to your liking, I did not know how you would wish for it to be decorated, so I left that for you to do for yourself; it will be yours for the near future until it is decided which son you will wed.” She watched as you looked around the room. 

“It is beyond anything I ever imagined.” You confessed. “The whole realm is.”

“Asgard is a wonderful and beautiful place. I was overwhelmed when I arrived here. I recall that day so vividly. I was not near as confident as you are.”

You failed to control a small laugh. “I fear you are very much mistaken your Majesty. I have not eaten or slept properly in days.” You admitted. 

“There is no need for worries child, you will do well here.” 

“If I may be so bold Allmother, why me?” She looked at you in bewilderment. “There are far more suitable candidates than I and all of which would be far more desirable than me.” 

“Dear sweet Sadhbh, your view of yourself is not in keeping with that of those who view you objectively.” She smiled. “Your father and brothers do not hold you in high regard and as such it appears you have little regard for yourself, but I can assure you, you are an accomplished young woman by any realms standards and you are quite beautiful also. Either of my sons would be very lucky to have you for their wife.” 

You blushed deeply at the elegant woman’s words of praise. “Now I will leave you to get settled, I am sure your belongings will arrive soon, and I look forward to introducing you to Thor and Loki at dinner. I am sure they will be delighted to meet you too.” 

You bowed as the Queen of the Æsir left you and you decided to was merely a sort of drawing or reading room, mostly to entertain visitors, the shelves were bare, but that meant there was plenty of room for your own books. The large oak doors off it led to your bed chambers which housed a monstrosity of a four poster bed with a large chest at its base. A vanity table like none you had ever seen beautifully carved wood and marble surrounding the mirror, a large chest of drawers and even a wardrobe the size of your bathroom in your parent’s palace. To the side you notice another oak door, on the other side of which was a bathroom which was the size of your entire chambers. You found yourself wondering if there was a possibility you could spend more time than was really necessary in it. There was a ridiculously large bathtub that could easily fit a multitude of people within it; you could not wait to try it. Sighing deeply, you turned and decided to prepare for dinner. A servant arrived with your belongings and within moments, your maid Maya and several Æsir ladies-in-waiting came into the room to aid in your unpacking. 

Looking at the dress you had chosen for the evening, you took a few deep breaths you assessed yourself. All too soon, you heard a knock on the door from Maya, to tell you that dinner was about to be served. Terrified and anxious, you checked over yourself once more before heading from your bedchambers to the rest of the quarters, preparing to meet you fate.


	2. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadhbh meets the Crowned prince of Asgard

Chapter Two

As you went through the drawing room area, there was a knock on the outer doors. Before you could instruct Maya to open it, Warin and Erlendr burst in. 

“You are aware it is impolite to burst into a person’s chambers? What if I were still getting dressed? What if they had not been mine?” you chastised. 

“Shut up Sivy, no one would ever want to see you unclothed.” Warin commented as he looked around. 

“How come you have got better rooms than us?” Erlendr groused. 

“Because these are mine for the next few months, while thankfully you two will be gone within the week.” You snapped back. 

“So will you when the two princes see you. If they have an eye between them, they will hide in the deepest, darkest hole in this realm until you have left.” Warin sneered. 

“Funny, I was going to say the exact same thing about you.” You dismissed in a bored tone, knowing it would irritate him more that way. “Is there a reason you two idiots are here or are you both lost?” 

“Father told us to come and fetch you, we are being called to the dining hall.” Erlendr explained. 

“And it took the two of you to do so? My goodness, aren’t you special to achieve such a difficult task between you.”” You stated. Knowing they would retaliate somehow, you ran for the door and pushed it open just as Warin tackled you, causing you to fall out to the hall. 

You watched as Warin collided with the floor while you somehow remained standing. The reason for which soon became clear as you noted a pair of large muscular arms around your waist holding you up. Looking up, you found yourself looking into a pair of cerulean blue eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry.” You apologised, as you tried to right yourself. 

“There is no need for an apology; I must confess I was not looking where I was going. I am only glad I could be of assistance.” He chuckled. 

Warin got to his feet with the aid of Erlendr who stared at the burly blonde man, who took a moment to asses you all before coming to a realisation. “You are the royal family of Alfheim.” He declared. 

“Yes, I am crowned prince Warin, and this is my brother Prince Erlendr.” Warin stood forward, his head held high. 

“So you then must be Princess Sadhbh.” The muscular man pointed out. You nodded shyly and a large smile erupted on his face as he eyed you up and down.

“And you are?” Warin demanded, eyeing the stranger. 

You looked at your brother in disbelief at his ignorance, however before you could state the obvious to him, a voice behind everyone called out. “Thor, oh, wonderful, you have already met Princess Sadhbh and her brothers.” Queen Frigga smiled, closing the door closest to the one you just exited out of less than ceremoniously. 

At the realisation that the large powerfully built stranger was the Æsir crowned prince, your brothers stood back slightly, staring as the blonde smiled wolfishly at them. “Indeed, I have just had the pleasure of quite literally bumping into her right this moment.” He smiled with his arms still around you. 

“So it would seem.” Frigga looked at how you were intertwined, her eyebrows raised. “Why don’t we bring our guests to the dining hall, everyone else is no doubt awaiting our arrival.” 

“Of course, I’m sure Loki and father will be looking forward to meeting everyone also.” Thor commented. “Princess Sadhbh, may I request that you sit next to me at dinner?” he requested, his blue eyes looking directly into yours. You blushed and nodded, taking the arm he offered to you. Your brothers glared as you walked with the tall Æsir. 

Making your way to the dining hall, you looked at even more magnificent art pieces that lined the walls, noticing that many of them included Thor. He was only too happy to talk to you at length of the battles they depicted and was thrilled when you had heard of most of them. 

Finally you arrived at the dining hall, where your parents were already seated with Odin. You looked at the Æsir King and could instantly see the resemblance between father and son, in stature especially. You watched as he surveyed you on his sons arm. “So this is Princess Sadhbh?” he commented. 

“Yes dear, and she is everything we were hoping for and more.” Frigga answered. 

“Wonderful.” You jumped slightly as he clapped his hands together; Thor frowned slightly at you being so startled by such a gesture. “Let us begin the feast. Where is Loki?” 

“I’m afraid he is not feeling too well this evening.” Frigga informed her husband. 

“Of course he isn’t.” He snarled. “That boy!” Odin shook his head angrily. 

“He sends his regrets.” 

“Oh I dare say he does.” The old king rolled his eye. “Well regardless, everyone here has had a long day and is in no doubt hungry, so let us eat.” He ordered. 

Thor held out a seat for you, allowing you to sit at his side and conversed with you throughout the meal. You simply listened for the greater part of it as the conversation seemed to be centred mostly on him. 

“So one of your realm’s greatest warriors is a woman, I would very much like to meet such a formidable being.” You remarked. 

“Sif is one of my greatest and truest friends, you will no doubt meet her in the near future.” He grinned. You bit your cheeks to attempt to stifle a snigger at him not realising there was food stuck in his facial hair. 

“And are you close with your brother?” You queried, wanting to know a bit more on the absent prince. 

“Loki and I are quite close in age, but we are very different in most every other way. He is leanly built, pale with dark hair, and I, as you are well able to see, am the exact opposite. Also I prefer to spar and fight, he prefers books and trickery.” 

“So you are the two opposite sides of a coin.” You stated. 

“That is one way to look at it I suppose.” He chuckled.

You said no more on the subject, though you were very intrigued to meet the elusive Loki.


	3. Loki and the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a morning to yourself so you go in search of the library, there you finally meet the elusive Loki. Something unexpected occurs.

Chapter Three

 

You slept well for the first time in a week the first night in the Æsir palace. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains when your eyes finally began to open. They widened when you realised you had overslept and you sprung to your feet to get ready. 

“Oh good, you’re not dead.” Maya joked as she entered the room. “Your mother and Queen Frigga are in the gardens, there is breakfast ready for you in the other room.” 

“Thank you Maya, are the men gone hunting?” you asked as you sat down to the meal, not knowing where to even start. 

“Yes, they left early in the morn if I heard correctly.” She replied. “What did you think of Prince Thor?” She asked. 

“He seems very friendly, talkative and confident.” You stated diplomatically. 

The older woman laughed at the choice words you used. “Oh Sadhbh. He is very good looking, there are many women across all the realms would love to be courted by him.” 

“I would never choose a man for his looks, many women think my brother handsome and I honestly would pity any woman that is chosen to be his wife.” You argued. Maya pursed her lips meaning she could not argue. “Am I expected to join my mother and Queen Frigga in the gardens?” 

“Not until lunch time. Queen Frigga thought you would do well to rest and see the palace at your own leisure, but requested that you join them for lunch.” Maya explained. 

“Wonderful.” You turned to your new Æsir maids. “Can any of you tell me where I would find the library?” 

It took only a few minutes to finish your breakfast, then quickly you freshened up and got dressed. Following the maids instructions, you headed in search of the library, enjoying the beautiful palace around you as you went. 

It did not take long to find it. You stood in awe as you surveyed your new surroundings. “Oh, I am going to love it in here.” You sang to yourself as you looked over the countless bookshelves, all filled to capacity with literature from all of the realms. Most of which you knew you would never have heard of, much less read. 

You were thrilled when you found a book you had always wished to read, but had never been able to acquire a copy of, and decided to start there. Taking it from the shelf, you decided to head to a window and read while enjoying some sunlight. Finding a beautiful and bright large window with a comfortably large seat and a large green cushion, you studied the spine of the book. It was heavily cracked meaning it was read regularly. Opening it, you sat back and began to read. 

You had not completed the first chapter when you heard the library doors open. Remaining still, you listened as footfalls fell rhythmically across the floor. They stopped abruptly nearby; however you could not see the owner of them. Slightly scared, you put the book down quietly and readied yourself in the event of an attack. You rose to your feet and walked slowly forward, only to hear the other person do something similar. Rounding a bookcase, you collided with someone far taller than you and fell to the floor. 

“Damn it Warin.” You groaned, thinking it was your brother. 

“Warin?” “You froze as you realised it was not your brother. Slowly risking looking up, you were met with a strikingly handsome face with piercing emerald green eyes. You could hardly breathe as you stared at the fetching man. “Not who you were expecting?” he smiled coyly. You shook your head silently in return, your mouth agape. “Forgive me; I have not seen you here before. I am…”

“Prince Loki.” You whispered.

The prince furrowed his brow for a moment in confusion as he looked at you, before he came to a conclusion. “You are Sadhbh of Alfheim.” You nodded. He unconsciously licked his bottom lip. “Of course you are. My brother mentioned you to me at great length after the meal last night.” His tone dropped to one of almost defeat immediately. “You made quite the impression on him.” 

“On who?” you cocked your head slightly, barely listening, too busy in a daze looking at him. 

“My brother, Thor, the future king of Asgard.” Even though your brain was not functioning correctly, you could hear the bitterness in his tone. 

“Oh him, he talks a lot.” 

Loki studied your face for a moment before chuckling. “Yes, that he does.” 

“Why are you not hunting with him and the other men?”

“Why are you not in the gardens with our mothers?” He countered. 

“I much prefer to read.” 

He raised one eyebrow. “As do I.” 

“This is an amazing library; I have never seen anything like it. It is the largest collection I have ever seen.”

“Yes, I adore it here, it is my favourite place in the entire palace.” He smiled looking around fondly. You were so preoccupied looking at him, you failed to realise there was another bookcase in front of you and collided painfully with it. “Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, rushing to your side, his long slender fingers checking you over, softly tracing through your hair. “You’ve cut yourself.” He commented. 

You blushed deeply at your blunder. “It’s fine, I can deal with it.” You dismissed, finding the cut for yourself, you traced your finger over it with a small blue glow and healed the wound. “Done.” You also cleaned the blood away. 

“You…you can use seidr.” Loki stated, his eyebrows rose in disbelief. 

“Yes, I am a Light Elf after all.” You reminded him. 

“I have met quite a few Light Elves before, and they looked far different to you.” Loki commented. 

“Well my father is of Alfheim; my mother is of Midgard.” 

“Oh.”

“Oh?” 

“I was under the impression that Midgardians were not renowned for a long lifespan.” 

“They don’t, usually, less than a century actually, but my father was able to acquire one of Idunn’s apples for her.” 

“That would prolong her life alright.” He nodded thoughtfully. “By any chance, had you taken a book from this shelf?” He pointed to one not too far away, you realised immediately that it was the one you had taken. 

“Was I not meant to, I’ll put it back.” You rushed to the window to get it. 

“Stole my book and my favourite reading spot.” Loki smiled as he realised you had the book he was looking for. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Please, don’t apologise, I am happy to see someone else here shares my good taste. You can take any thing of mine anytime you wish.” He stated, unable to stop his own blush. 

“I had heard of this book, I have always wanted to read it, but I could never find it.” You explained. 

“It is good isn’t it? I read it often.” 

“So I can see, the spine is in bits.” You jested. 

“I will leave you to enjoy it. I have little doubt that Thor will be home by mid afternoon and he will be eager to be in your company then.” Loki stated, his shoulders slumped visibly on mentioning his brother as he turned to leave. 

“Am I supposed to spend as much time as he is available with him?” You asked crestfallenly. 

“Why, do you not want to?” Loki’s curiosity got the better of him. 

“Not particularly. He is quite nice; don’t get me wrong, but no one for deep conversation. Not to mention, he is a tad self obsessed.” 

“A tad? That is being polite.” Loki laughed. “So if you do not wish to be in my brother’s company, what would you rather?” 

“What are your favourite books, and more importantly, why?” You asked, sitting back onto the window seat, looking up interestedly at the slightly shocked prince. 

“How long have you got?” He smiled. 

“About four thousand years.” When his eyes widened, you found yourself stuttering. “I mean, I don’t want a four millennia long explanation or anything. Not that I wouldn’t want to listen to you. It’s just you asked, you know, and I was trying to be…I’m going to shut up now.” You looked to the floor in humiliation. 

Loki chuckled. “May I sit with you so we can discuss this further?” he asked, heading to the other side of the window. You leapt up to make room, but staggered. Loki put his hand out to steady you, which only caused you to stumble into him, before you both fell onto the window seat, you sitting across his lap. Blushing deep crimson, you looked to his eyes, you were so close your noses were nearly touching. The scent of apple and cinnamon on his breath caused you to bite your lip as your eyes darted between his lips and his eyes. Slowly, Loki edged forward and pressed his lips to yours.


	4. The Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend time in the gardens with your mother and Queen Frigga, but you have an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lsósálfar is simply Light Elf in Norse, but as I am completely at a loss as to the name given to the language of Alfheim’s inhabitants, I have used this instead. I apologise for the inaccuracy of this.

You could not stop giggling, and you knew you were being ridiculous. You knew you were crimson faced and you undoubtedly looked as though you ran across the Bifrost Bridge full speed. 

You thought back to the chaste kiss Loki had placed on your lips, cautious as to how you would react. He need not have worried however, as you returned the gesture enthusiastically, meaning you and Loki had kissed until he told you the lunch time bell had rung and you were forced to leave him to join the two queens. Loki, it transpired, had claimed to still be ill to get out of the hunt. He swore to claim to have made a miraculous recovery and join you half way through your meal. 

Nearing the gardens, you took a moment to compose yourself, including giving yourself a once over with your seidr to conceal your somewhat flustered appearance. Walking out, you gasped. It was more beautiful than anything you had ever seen. Flowers and trees from every realm were all blooming colourfully around you. 

“Beautiful aren’t they?” a voice behind you whispered in your ear, causing you to gasp and jump. 

“I thought you said you would be coming later.” You smiled. 

“I did not wish to have to wait to see you again.” Loki admitted. “You love positively divine by the way.” 

“I looked like this earlier.” You frowned. 

“You looked just as divine then also.” He grinned. 

“Sure.” You dismissed. 

“It appears you do not see yourself as you are.” He noted. 

“How did you change so quickly and make your way back down here?” You queried, changing the subject. 

Loki extended his arm to you and guided you along the path as he leant down to whisper in your ear. “What if I were to tell you that you are not the only one able to wield seidr?” he smiled wolfishly, awaiting your reaction. 

“I would say that I would be forced to add it to the very desirable traits you possess Prince Loki and would desperately love for us to expand on the subjected.” 

“Well then, I have a pleasant bit of news for you.” He joked, causing you to bite your lip and laugh slightly. “Ah, here we are.” You turned away from him to see your mother and Queen Frigga eyeing you both carefully as you joined them. 

“Loki, I see you have made quite the recovery once more after the hunting party has left.” Frigga scolded her younger son. 

“The wonders of modern medicinal practises and good rest.” Loki stated innocently though the look on Frigga’s face told you she did not believe him for one moment. “I was fortunate enough to bump into Princess Sadhbh in my travels. She was on her way here so I said I would make up for being so unsociable the last few hours and escort her to you ladies, I was also wondering if I may join you all for lunch now that my appetite has returned.” He smirked. Frigga threw her eyes up at his explanation, but the smile on her face showed she was not as irate with him as she was attempting to appear. Loki then turned to your mother. “Queen Merida, it is such an honour to finally meet you. My mother has always spoken of you in the highest regard, and Sadhbh was saying you have invested great time and effort in readying her for Asgard. I must say, from what little time I have been honoured enough to have been in her company, you have done a remarkable job.” He bowed. 

Your mother blushed as Loki took her hand and kissed it. You watched in near disbelief as he blatantly sucked up to her. Frigga simple sat back and drank some tea, knowing full well what her son was doing. 

“Frigga, I must commend you on your sons, such fine gentlemen they are.” Merida praised.

“Thank you; they have their moments too though.” She eyed Loki, who seemed suddenly very interested in the sky, causing you to have to stifle a giggle. Frigga looked between you both and smiled almost knowingly. “It would be lovely of you to joining us Loki, if you will not be bored by the conversation. Though I am sure Sadhbh will be glad to have someone to converse with other than two aging women.” 

“You do yourself an injustice mother, you are always the greatest of company.” Loki stated. 

“I cannot hide my envy Frigga. I would give most anything to have such a relationship with either of my sons.” You mother confessed with tears in her eyes. 

Loki looked at her curiously before looking to you, almost shocked to see you shake your head slightly warning him to not push the subject in front of her. Deciding to change alter the conversation, Loki asked your mother how she faired changing from her Midgardian life to her Alfheim one, implying he wished to assist your transition in being as smooth as possible. 

After lunch Loki offered to show you around the gardens. The two queens deciding to relax for their afternoons, leaving you both to enjoy the gardens in peace. 

After nearly half an hour of walking with only a few words, Loki guided you to a bench under a Midgardian willow tree. “So is it some form of secret or am I permitted to ask as to why your mother became somewhat upset?” He ventured cautiously. 

“A long story short, my brothers have no time for our mother. In Alfheim, women of high standing have nothing to do with the raising of their sons.” You explained. “Clearly it is different here. Thor is respectful to your mother and you and her seem very closely bonded.” 

“I do admit I am very close to my mother. Thor is closer with our father. So if mothers have no part to play in their rearing, is it governesses and nannies that raise them?” Loki queried, getting back on topic. 

“Until they reached puberty, the only time my brothers ever laid eyes on any women were my mother and I at royal occasions, bar the maids that serviced their quarters. Their minders and tutors were all men.” You explained. 

“They cannot hold women in high regard if they only knew of them as mere servants.” Loki assessed, you nodded in agreement. “So how are their interactions with you?” 

You stared at the pond that watered the willow and surrounding plants. “I will not be sorry to see them leave when they do, knowing I will not have to see them again until just before my wedding.” You admitted. 

Loki lifted your chin so he could look you in the eye. “If they so much as look at you in a way that displeases either you or I in my presence, I will make them rue the day my parents chose you to come here, I swear it.” He stated coldly before he kissed you again. 

XXXXXXXXXX

In the late afternoon the hunting party returned, you had gone to rest as Loki was needed elsewhere. There came a knock on your chambers door, nodding to Maya, she had it opened. On the other side was an Æsir maid wearing a green sash over her dress. “Forgive me your highness, but I come with a gift from Prince Loki.” She stated. 

“Thank you, please, Maya, bring it to me.” You rose from the long seat you were occupying to receive the gift. 

“I am also to inform you that at the base of the box, there is a note that requires I bring a yes or no answer with me.” The maid continued. 

Opening the small ornate box, you gasped as you looked at a rose, both red and white combined. It was without question your favourite flora you had seen in the gardens that day. Under it was the book you had been reading when Loki entered the library. It had lain forgotten after your kiss. You took out the delicate flower and book, searching for the note under it. It was written in Lsósálfar. You found yourself unable to hide the smile on your face as you thought of the prince putting the effort in to write to you in your language. 

Meet me under the willow at dinner time. Don’t worry about eating. Loki xxx

You knew your parents would not be pleased at the thought of you not joining them and the Æsir for dinner. You turned to the maid and gave your answer.


	5. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the evening with Loki in the gardens.

You stood under the willow tree where you had spent some of the afternoon with Loki, nervously wondering if the raven haired prince was simply playing a trick on you. According to your ladies-in-waiting, he was renowned for such. Convinced he was simply toying with you, you sighed and sat on the bench. 

“You’re early.” Came a velvet smooth voice beside you ear, causing you to jump in surprise. 

“You have to promise to teach me how to do that.” You laughed as you felt your heart pound in your chest. 

“Only if you swear to never use it to hide from me. Do we have an accord?” 

“We do.” You smiled bashfully. 

“We shall start as soon as your family return to Alfheim so.” Loki extended his hand to you and gently took yours, leading you through the gardens. 

“Where are we going?” You asked inquisitively. 

“Do you forego your dinner as I suggested?” 

“Could I possibly be here if I do not?” You countered, knowing that everyone was only sitting to their meal within the palace at that moment. 

“True.” He smirked back. He said no more as he led you through the gardens, but after a few minutes he stopped. “Do you trust me?” he asked, his face filled with hope, but also a little doubt. 

“Though I feel it may not be wise to, I do.” Loki looked at you with hurt. “Your reputation precedes you, God of Mischief.” You explained further. 

“What did my brother say?” he growled. 

“Of you, very little other than you were pale skinned, dark haired, an avid reader and into trickery. As I stated previously, he is a tad self obsessed. But others have told me of your silver-tongue and mischievous nature, hence my concern at my own lack of apprehension.” 

Loki took a moment to assess what you had said, carefully looking at you to see if there was any falseness in your words. Satisfied he waved his hand, and all you could see was green. “Don’t worry; it is only a simple spell so that you will not be able to sneak a peak at where we are going.” He clarified. “I’ll remove it as soon as we get to where I wish to take you.” 

“Okay.” You nodded, hoping that you were looking toward him. You rubbed your hand next to your eyes, gasping slightly when you realised you were not even blindfolded. “Loki.” Your voice was trembling. “Please…” 

“I swear on my seidr, I will not let any harm befall you Sadhbh.” He reassured, taking your hand gently and pressing his lips to it. “I will never let that happen.” You nodded again as you bit your lips at his words. “Ready?” another nod and he led you on, warning you of any low-lying branches or steps as you went. 

“It is as though this is a very peculiar trust exercise.” You joked after a few minutes. 

“Yes it would appear that way. I am somewhat thrilled to see you trust in me is so great. I swear to do all in my considerable power to prove I am worthy of it. We have arrived, ready?” 

“Yes.” With that one small word, your vision returned. For a moment you looked around, taking in what you were seeing before gasping. “Loki…this is… this is so beautiful.” You exclaimed. 

All around you were the roses you had seen earlier in the day, the same ones that Loki had placed in the box that he had sent to you as a gift. The two tones so contrasting, yet so perfectly matched, and in the centre, a blanket, with Alfheim and what you had to assume were Æsir foods. 

“I know it is not exactly fine dining, but I was hoping we could simply continue our conversation from earlier today about books, here in private, with no interruptions.” He explained, playing with the sleeve of his tunic as he looked at you, trying to gauge your reaction to his gesture. 

You could not hide your delight as you sat down. “Only if you tell me about this odd cuisine. I don’t mind trying all of it; I just would like to know what it is I am actually trying. I would rather know if it is raw fish before I actually place it in my mouth.” You warned. 

“What sort of crude and barbaric realm eats raw fish?” he asked in utter horror and disgust. 

“Some parts of Midgard see it as a delicacy.” You answered, giggling at his overreaction. He shuddered at the idea before sitting across from you. 

“These are all Æsir delicacies. They are all common place at all sorts of functions that you will be attending here in the palace. You, of course, recognise your own foods, I had my maid ask yours what your favourites were and had the kitchens prepared the,” He confessed. 

“Thank you Loki.” He grinned proudly. “No really, thank you for all the effort you are making, even writing to me in Ljósálfar. I cannot express what it means to me.” You could not stifle giggling again as Loki’s neck began to redden slightly in blush. 

You enjoyed the food, talking and laughing throughout the meal about everything from books to seidr wielding and training, on several occasions Loki fed the food to you, causing you to be in a constant state of blush. 

As the realm began to darken slightly, you noticed it starting to get a lot cooler very suddenly. “Does it often rain in Asgard?” You asked curiously. 

“Not really. It only tends to get downpours when Thor goes into a sulk after losing a sparring fight.” You looked at Loki in bewilderment. “Thor has the ability to alter the weather. He looked to the sky and realised the reason behind your question. “It appears our evening is about to be cut short.” He was not the least bit pleased. He waved his hand and everything in front of you disappeared. Turning to you again, he frowned to see you standing and looking at him in a peculiar manner. “What?”

“Race you.” You laughed playfully as you turned on your heels and began to run. “And no magic.” You called behind you. 

Loki rose to his feet and quickly caught up to you with his far longer legs, laughing along with you. 

The rain fell heavy and fast, soaking you both in seconds. You arrived at a roofed feature, still in the gardens, and stopped, dripping wet and soaked to the skin. Your hair stuck to your face and your dress was heavy and waterlogged. Loki it appeared was in a similar state. 

“I fear I may never be dry again.” You exclaimed, trying to squeeze the excess water from your hair. 

“Let me help you with that.” Loki offered, going to wave his hand. 

“No, I’ve got it.” With a quick blue flash, you had both of you dry at once. 

“I’m impressed, you’re quite good.” Loki declared. “It will not take long to teach you how to teleport yourself.” 

“I cannot wait.” You danced around a little. 

“But until then.” He took you in his arms and within a moment, you were inside the palace. At tat same moment, lightning flashed and thunder roared, startling you. “Are you alright? Sadhbh?” Loki asked, holding you close to him as you shook. 

“Yes, Sorry, I was really just was not expecting that.” You muffled against his chest. Another lightning flash filled the hallway, immediately followed by even louder thunder, Loki held you against him as it felt as though the palace was shaking with the ferocity of the storm. 

On a hallway above, Thor stood watching you both, frowning. As he thought and thought, the thunder roared louder.


	6. Breakfast on the Terrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful evening with Loki, you are excited for a new day, but it does not go as you would like, starting with breakfast.

Chapter Six

You woke early next morning, smiling to yourself at the evening’s events. Rising from the bed, you walked to the window and looked out. The sky was still filled with dark clouds, but the rain and storm seemed to have ceased. Still smiling, you decided to finally test the large bath that predominated your wash chambers. With quick instruction, the maids set about readying it as you began to read some more of the book that Loki had given to you. When the bath was filled, you got into it slowly, relishing the essence of citrus fruits that wafted through the room as you allowed yourself to relax as you thought of the wonderful conversations you had shared with very handsome Prince Loki the previous day, and of the kisses he had bestowed upon you at every opportunity. 

When the water began to cool, you took a deep breath and submerged yourself below the water, allowing the scented liquid wash through your hair before remerging and getting out of the bath. 

You patted your hair dry as you waved you hand, drying and dressing yourself similarly to how you had been dressed the day before simultaneously, however, you did not dry your hair, choosing instead to let your maids tie it nicely in a Asgardian fashion, as you did not know how. Heading into your bedchambers, you were met by one of the Æsir maids, Essi, and Maya. 

“Forgive us Princess, but you have a guest waiting for you in your other room.” Maya smiled knowingly as she bowed slightly. 

“I was going to ask if I could have some assistance with my hair, but I supposed it can wait.” You shrugged, wondering as to why Maya had not told you who was waiting for you. Drying your hair quickly with your seidr, you walked out to the other room. “Oh hello.” 

“Princess Sadhbh.” Thor beamed, rising from the seat he was waiting in. “I was wondering if I could be so bold as to request your company this morning? I am sorry I did not get to see you yesterday, though I had a good time with your father and brothers.” He stated. 

Biting back you disappointment that it was not Loki that was waiting for you, you forced yourself to smile at the blonde haired Æsir. “Of course, that would be lovely.” 

“Wonderful.” He declared loudly before indicating to the food that had been brought for your breakfast. “I see you have not yet eaten, would you care to join me on the terrace for some instead?” he offered. 

“Yes, thank you, that sounds lovely.” You agreed, realising you would have to sound at least a bit more convincing if you were to not insult the man. 

Clearly delighted you had agreed, Thor took you by the arm and showed you the way, speaking to you of different matters as you went, though as much as you tried, you could not find it near as interesting as the conversations you had had with Loki. 

The terrace was a beautifully designed and decorated, overlooking the training grounds where sparring was currently taking place. Thor had sent word ahead that you were joining him as the servants added another chair, cutlery and crockery to the table. He ensured to help you be seated before taking his own seat opposite you. 

“Would it be safe to assume that this is your favourite place to relax without actually being in the training grounds?” You smiled politely, looking at the warriors battling below. 

“You assume correctly. If I were able to, I would as good as live there, but sadly there are other duties for me to perform also.” Thor sighed. 

“Please do not think me rude, but what sorts of duties have you? My brother simply tends to lay around pretending to listen to my father by day, and visiting less than virtuous establishments by night.” You stated factually. 

Thor looked at you in shock. “Were Loki or I do even think of doing such a thing, our father would nigh on disown us. We would be cast out to some hovel of a realm such as Midgard. On Asgard it is the duty of the princes to attend court, to learn about the dealings of the realm, to converse with the people, to know of their woes and concerns in the running of the realm, and most importantly, to be trained to deal with foes of the realm, both in the battlefield and at the delegation tables.” 

“Other than sparring and training, what other pursuits do you have? What are the things that please the great Prince Thor?” 

Thor laughed at your playful tone. “I do love to hunt, as I stated already, I enjoyed yesterday, but I also love to be in the company of good friends.” 

“The Warrior’s Three and the Lady Sif if I am not mistaken, correct?” 

“You are a very good listener.” Thor commended. “That is them indeed. In fact, they are in the training grounds at present.” He turned and pointed to some warriors sparring not too far away. “That is them over there.” 

You looked around and saw the grouping he was referring to. One of them was a large burly red haired man, another was a smaller darker haired one, there was a blonde haired man, and one that was clearly a dark haired woman, smaller than every other by nearly a head, but stood out because of the wide berth she was given, you could tell she was viewed as the most formidable. 

“After we have finished eating, I would like to introduce you to them.” Thor stated as he continued to eat the food in front of him with gusto. 

“That would be wonderful. I am sure they will have many stories of both you and Loki at your less than finer moments.” You grinned cheekily. 

“All of my moments are as a result of my brother.” Thor growled. “I hear you spent some time with him yesterday.” 

“Yes, he joined our mothers and me for lunch in the gardens.” 

Thor frowned. “I thought he met with you in the evening.” 

“Then too, he asked me to a small picnic in the gardens.” You could not help noticing Thor's jaw clench slightly on hearing that. “Oh.” You looked up to the sky. “I thought the clouds were dissipating.” You commented sadly as the sky began to darken again after the clouds you had woken to this morning had almost fully cleared. 

“Sorry.” Thor apologised, shaking his head slightly as though trying to rid himself of a bad though.

“Loki was telling the truth.” You realised wide eyed, earning a baffled look from Thor. “I asked him last night if it often rained on Asgard and he made a comment that it only usually rained when you willed it so. I thought he was merely jesting, but he wasn’t, was he?”

“I do not mean to do so, but on occasion I am able to alter the weather.” Thor admitted. 

“Please do not make it stormy again.” You begged. 

“You fear storms?” he guessed. 

You shook your head. “I love them actually, when I am inside looking out at them, listening to the thunder rolling through the skies and watching the lightning strike. But I was so at ease in the gardens last night, I did not want to have to leave, but also I do like this terrace, and do not wish to go back inside unless necessary.” 

“You love storms?” Thor cocked an eyebrow, but smiled joyfully. “I thought women to be fearful of such things.” 

“Women are not scared of everything you know? I should tell your warrior friend of what you think of her sex.” Thor shuddered. “Oh, she has chastised you for such comments before.” You realised with a laugh. 

“Chastised is putting it lightly. Sif is a force to be reckoned with.” Thor warned. 

“Did I hear my name?” A female voice called from behind you. 

Looking around you were met with the warriors Thor had spoken of. “My friends, it is good of you to join us. Yes Sif, I was saying you are one of Asgard’s finest ever soldiers, and as such a force to be reckoned with.” Thor smiled. 

The woman looked to you sceptically, so you simply made a gesture with your head that signified it was the general gist of what he had said. The warrior woman seemed satisfied with your response so she looked back to her friend, attempting to get him to make the introductions. 

Thor seemed to finally take the hint. “My friends, allow me to introduce you to Princess Sadhbh of Alfheim.” The four warriors all bowed to you, causing you to blush slightly. “This, as you may have gathered, is the Lady Sif of Vanaheim.” Thor smiled as Sif smiled at you. “This is Hogun of Vanaheim.” He indicated to the stoic looking dark haired man next to her. “Volstagg of Asgard.” He pointed to the portly red haired man, the oldest in the group. “And finally Fandral of Asgard.” Indicated to the other blonde haired man. 

“Your highness, Thor has spoken highly of your beauty and grace, but I fear he did not do you justice.” Fandral declared. 

“You will have to forgive Fandral your highness; he flirts with even the statues.” Volstagg stated. 

“Even of gargoyles on a bad week.” Sif added. Everyone laughed as Fandral feigned hurt at his friend’s words. 

“How do you find Asgard?” Sif asked politely. 

“I think I shall be very much at home here, I must admit I quite like it. Thor has told me a little of you all also, all good of course.” You smiled. “In fact, just before you arrived, I voiced my wonder as to whether there are any…”

“So, who is up for a short hack?” Thor boomed loudly, not wanting you to complete your sentence and as a result launch his friends into an hour long conversation on the many times he had made a fool of himself in their presence. 

“Thinking of showing the fair princess the waterfalls?” Volstagg queried, to which Thor nodded enthusiastically. 

“Is it far from here?” You asked curiously, wanting to see more of the beautiful realm that was now to be your home. 

“Not far, less than an hour from the city.” Fandral answered. “Can you ride?” 

“Yes of course.” 

“Well then, it is settled.” Thor looked over to a servant, telling him to send to the stables to ready some horses. 

“Will Loki be joining is?” You tried to sound casual, but the idea of not seeing him for the day filled you with dread and despair. 

Thor's jaw clenched again at the mention of his brother. “From what I gather, he is with your brothers at present.” That news startled you somewhat, causing you to feel an odd sensation at the very pit of your stomach. “Perhaps they would like to come also.” 

“I’m not sure if that is such a good idea.” You voiced. 

“Nonsense, the more the merrier.” Thor clapped his hands together as his father had done on your arrival, and as his father had done, it caused you to jump slightly as the Prince ignored your blatant immediate discomfort at the idea of your brothers being in anyway involved.


	7. The Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Loki, Thor the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and your brothers go for a ride. Your arrival back to the Asgardian Palace is marred by humiliation.

The whole mid morning was taken up with the excursion to the waterfalls. Your brothers were all too happy to be out of the palace again and Loki did not even wait to be invited, he ordered his horse be readied immediately also. 

You rode along beside Loki the entire time, ensuring to stay well back from your brothers who were busy joking and laughing with Thor and his friends. 

The waterfalls were beautiful, and reminded you very much of Alfheim though in natural features Alfheim held a slight advantage over Asgard. Thor walked to you and insisted on aiding you to dismount your horse which was slightly too big for your small stature, you thanked him for his assistance, but were you to be honest, you would have preferred if it were Loki that had assisted you. Looking to the younger prince, he stood staring from a distance, his irritation clearly evident on his face. 

You walked to the base of the falls where the water continued on as a small river. There were fish darting around in the water, colours of which you had never seen before. A shadow from behind you caught your attention in the water and you jumped to the side, almost falling in, convinced that it was Warin or Erlendr coming to push you in. 

“The sooner your brothers return to Alfheim, the better.” Loki stated, his hand firmly around your arm as he pulled you forward, preventing you from falling into the water. “I have had the ‘pleasure’ of their company for long enough.”

“You only met them this morning.”

“And I can assure you, that is long enough.” 

“You get used to them.” 

“Sadhbh, you thought it better to fall into fast flowing water than to risk having one of them behind you. My darling, you should not have to endure than kind of suffering.” 

“Thor seems to like them, he gets along well with them.”

“Then my brother is a greater fool than I had thought and I fear his reign as king.” Loki snapped back. 

“That is not a very nice thing to say of your brother, is that not some form of treason?” You scolded. 

“Are you really so used to being subservient that you cannot even voice an opinion against them?” 

“Things are different on Alfheim.” 

“This is not Alfheim, and here on Asgard, your opinion is of very high standing. You are a princess for Valhalla’s sake.” He argued. “Sadhbh, please promise me that you will not let them speak of you in such a manner any longer.” Loki pleaded. He caressed you cheek softly as you leant into his embrace. “I swear that I will remain by your side and defend you. Even if you prefer Thor to me.” You looked at him in utter bewilderment. “I know of your breakfast with him on the terrace this morning.” There was no denying the jealousy he was trying to hide. 

“I can assure you, you need not worry. He is pleasant to converse with after nearly a millennia of no real conversation with my brothers, but I stand by my previous assessment of him. He is self obsessed, to almost the point of arrogance.” You stated, hoping to show him you were serious. 

“So I need not worry?” 

“There is as much risk of me falling for your brother as there is of you falling for either of mine.” You laughed. 

“Well Warin could be seen as quite fetching.” He joked as he pulled you in close to you, earning a laugh. “I would very much like to kiss you right now.” He confessed. 

“And I you.” You blushed, toying with some of the metal on his clothing. 

“Brother.” Thor called. You looked around to see Thor glaring at Loki; he waved his hand for him to return.

You both walked to where the older prince was standing and watched from a vantage point as some odd large beasts went by with blood on their scales and antlers. “What are those things?” You asked in no more than as whisper, staring wide eyed. 

“Bilgesnipe.” Sif answered from beside you. “You do not have them on Alfheim?” You shook your head in response. “They are usually of little concern unless it is mating season, but you can never be too sure.” 

“Why are they covered in blood?” Warin asked, clearly scared and shaking. 

“The great future of Alfheim.” Loki sighed, shaking his head slightly, causing you to cough to cover your laugh. Your brothers detected your scoff and glowered at you menacingly. Loki noticed and pulled you closer to his side, staring your brothers down. 

“They must have killed something that entered their territory.” Volstagg explained, noticing the tension between the different realm princes. 

“If they have killed something, won’t they still be aggressive from the fight?” You asked curiously.

“They can be, but it is not a guarantee.” Hogun explained as the animals went to a safe distance and everyone began to settle somewhat again. “Not that you will ever have to worry about being near them in such a situation princess, but if you ever find yourself in such a position, back away slowly. Never show them your back, and always ensure you bare your throat to them.” You nodded and thanked him for bestowing you with such valuable knowledge. 

“We should go.” Thor commanded, turning back to where the horses were tied. He untied his horse and yours, aiding you into the saddle and ensuring the girth was tight before smiling at you and mounting his own steed. “Sadhbh, may I ride beside you, I wish to continue the conversation from our breakfast this morning?” He smiled innocently, though for a mere moment, you saw his gaze flicker to Loki. You furrowed your brow as the conversation from the morning had ended naturally as it went from discussing Sif, to actually meeting her, however, you knew it was rude to decline his request and knew that Warin and Erlendr would be more than happy to report back to your parents were you to decline him, so you nodded. 

The way back to the palace was tedious and tortuous on several plains. Thor bored you with a lot of his stories, yet you had to feign interest, you were also worried as to what your brothers could be planning behind you, and also you thought of Loki, who you wished for the company of most. 

When you arrived back the two monarchs and their wives were walking around not far from the stables, seeing you all, they headed toward you. 

“What are you doing riding on a horse by yourself like some peasant.” Your father spat angrily as he almost pulled you off the creature. 

You stared at the ground as you felt the rage course through him and into you through his glare. 

“King Gaufrid.” Loki bowed. “I have yet to formally meet you, I am Loki.” He smiled, but you knew it was a false one. 

“Ah yes, the trickster.” Your father chortled, turning his attentions immediately to the younger Aesir prince. “Your brother has told me of some of your games on the hunt yesterday.” 

You remained still, barely daring to breathe as you watched your father converse with Loki. You could sense the awkward and in some case pity-filled stares of most everyone present directed at you, but you were too humiliated to even look at them. Instead you willed yourself to remain composed as you stood there, grateful Loki had come to your aid. 

“I think it time we readied for lunch.” Odin stated, sensing it was best that he try and dissolve some of the tension. “I invite the warriors to join us also.” He grinned as he turned to head back inside. You found yourself between Volstagg and Sif as you made your way in. the warriors looking at you occasionally, but when you refused to look anywhere but ahead, they shared concerned looks over you. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

You went for a nap instead of going for lunch, thinking of how humiliated your father had made you felt in front of everyone. The Aesir and Vanir had stared in shock at him for him losing his temper at you for such a reason. Thankfully Loki had come to the rescue. Thinking of the raven haired prince you fell asleep smiling. 

“M’Lady.” You shifted in the bed, trying to wake enough to respond. All you achieved was a groan. “M’Lady, their majesties wish for your company.” 

“I am not feeling too well, please give them my apologies.” You called out pathetically. 

“If that is the case, I can send for Eir, our chief healer.” Frigga stated from next to your bed. You jumped, nearly falling out of the bed at her being in your chambers. 

“The door, I locked it, it’s locked.” You stuttered wide eyed. 

“Come now dear sweet Sadhbh, where do you think Loki learnt his seidr from?” She smiled kindly. She walked to the door and unlocked it, when it opened, your mother arrived in. 

“Sadhbh, please, please, do not hide away.” She begged. 

“I do not feel well.”

“You have not eaten properly today, and you had to endure that in front of everyone, so I dare say you don’t.” Frigga stated, you felt your cheeks redden at her mentioning the incident in the stables. “Come, let’s get you dressed and join everyone for dinner, we have not had the pleasure of your company for dinner in a few days.” Frigga smiled. With a quick movement of her hand, you felt as though you had had a bath, then you realised you were dressed in the most beautiful blue dress you had ever seen, it was far brighter and more extravagant than anything you had ever worn before. Finally she had your hair half pinned up beautifully. 

“I do not look of Alfheim.” You stated, looking in the mirror.

“Good, I have done what I set out to do so.” Frigga answered smugly. “Remember this Sadhbh, you are of Asgard now, and as such, you adhere to our customs and way of life. Understood?” She emphasized, looking you in the eye, so that her underlying meaning was clear.


	8. Battle Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki fight for your attentions, on and off the battlefield.

Chapter 8

Your brothers scoffed as soon as they saw you, unable to control themselves, they sniggered like poorly behaved children. The rest of the room however stood in awe. It was a public banquet, something you had not been made aware of beforehand, and it was the first time the people of Asgard had to see their new princess and perhaps even queen. 

“Don’t worry dear, you look wonderful, just look how the princes are looking at you.” Your mother whispered in your ear as you walked to the main dining table at the top of the hall. 

She was right; Thor and Loki were both seated next to their father with a space for another between them and were staring at you as though you were the only female being in the Nine Realms. You came to realise that you were expected to sit with them when you saw there was only one space left next to your father for your mother. Frigga took your hand and guided you over to between her sons, as she took the seat on the far side of Loki. It was Loki who was quicker at getting to his feet to help you into the chair, but the smug look on his face and the irate look on Thor's as he held onto the table as though trying to force himself up told you that he may have used his seidr to assist him somewhat. You bit your lip to stop yourself laughing. 

“Princess Sadhbh, you are the picture of an Aesir princess.” Thor complimented. 

“You look absolutely outstanding.” Loki agreed. 

“My brothers do not share your sentiments.” You countered. 

“They are fools the greatest degree.” Loki stated giving a small glare to them. “We discussed this already.” 

“I’m sure they do not mean it.” Thor dismissed, earning scathing looks from both you and Loki, which startled him slightly.

“Tell you what Thor; if you figure out what even your friends have figured out in one morning before they return to Alfheim I will forfeit my daggers to you.” Loki snarled at his brother before taking a sip from his chalice. 

“Tick, tock, tick, tock.” You muttered quietly, making Loki chuckle. Thor clenched his jaw as he realised just how close you were to his brother. 

Odin ordered the feast to begin and you enjoyed watching the going-ons around you as you ate. All throughout the meal, both princes volleyed for your attention, trying to outdo one another to keep it. 

Thor was telling you of a time he and Loki captured a Midgardian creature called a skunk, and set it loose in the palace kitchens, terrorising the staff. You laughed at their poor misfortune and extended your hand to get your chalice from where you had left it, but could not feel it, looking around you noticed it had become a muffin. 

“I was drinking that.” You scolded playfully.

“Why, are you thirsty?” Loki asked with a sly grin and an eyebrow raised. 

“Not as thirsty as you it seems.” You giggled, indicating to him to look in front of him. He turned and looked to the table in shock. It was soaking wet and getting wetter as his mead chalice overflowed and drenched the table.

“That is not really necessary.” Loki commented, he waved his hand to clean it with his seidr, but failed miserably. “Sadhbh, how…what have you done?” 

“What is wrong with you brother, Sadhbh has done nothing?” Thor looked at his brother as though he had lost his mind. 

Loki looked at Thor to see if he was looking at the mess in front of him, when he looked back down, he had to look around only to find it was as though nothing had ever happened, the cloth was dry. He looked at you for an explanation only for you to smile innocently at him. “Illusions?” he exclaimed in awe. You bit your lips together and declined your head ever so slightly in response. 

Beside her younger son, Frigga had watched your interactions seemed to realise what was occurring and thought it worthy of comment. “Even I am not capable of doing that, though Light Elves are better at wielding magic than any other realm bar Svartalfheim. It is from them the Vanir learnt the gift, but no matter how hard we try, we can never achieve the power they can.” 

“What is going on, what are you talking about?” Thor asked, indignant that was left out of the conversation. 

You said nothing, but instead decided to show the prince. Thor's eyes looked clouded for a moment before they widened and he pushed his chair back from the table so fast he fell over. The entire table looked over in shock as Thor got to his feet again. “Loki.” He growled threateningly. “You and your stupid magic tricks.” 

“But you had asked what we were discussing, I assume what just happened is Sadhbh simply showed you exactly what it was we were discussing.” Loki shrugged. 

“Sadhbh?” Thor looked at you curiously. “You did that?” 

“I didn’t think it would startle you like that, I’m so sorry.” You apologised genuinely. 

“But you did that?” He asked again wanting confirmation, you nodded. “You wield seidr too?” He realised. Again you nodded. He slumped visibly at realising you and Loki had something so complex in common. 

You were about to try and make Thor feel better when you caught sight of your brothers on the other side of the table clearly telling your father what had caused Thor to fall over. Immediately after your father glared at you angrily at you. 

“Thor, for the love of the Norns, laugh it off.” Loki bit out. 

Thor looked at him as though he was about to call forth Mjolnir to fight his brother. “Just do it Thor.” Odin ordered out of the side of his mouth. Thor looked confused but did as his father commanded, and laughed haughtily, Loki and Odin both chuckled and Frigga smiled. 

You knew full well what they were doing and were shocked that Odin seemed to be so on board with it too. Yet you could not help still feeling uneasy. Loki took your hand in his and held tight on your lap, rubbing his thumb over your hand softly to calm you. 

Thor looked down and his fists tightened; his knuckles white with the force he was using. The look he gave Loki scared you slightly, but it was returned in kind by the younger prince. It was clear to everyone present, you included; that the brothers were challenging one another, and you were the reason. 

You felt very uncomfortable looking at the large built figure of Thor eyeing you as though you were something to be claimed. You also were aware that most everyone would expect you to favour Thor, he was the more aesthetical example of an Aesir man, and also he would soon be King. Neither trait interested you; you just hoped Frigga and Odin saw that when deciding which son you were to wed. 

“Loki, why don’t you join the Warriors’, Sif and I in the training grounds tomorrow?” Thor offered with a wicked smile, telling you he was planning to try and show up Loki in combat. 

“”Fine.” Loki replied bored. “But it will have to be early as Sadhbh has me sworn to spend the afternoon teaching her how to teleport herself.” 

Thor looked between you both again, his lip twitching in irritation as you nodded to indicate it was true, though you had planned no such lesson until your parents return to Alfheim. “Very well, early it shall be.” He forced through clenched teeth. 

You hoped that would be the last on the subject for the night. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, you were woken by Maya earlier than usual. “What’s going on?” you yawned as she pulled off your bed sheets.

“The princes will be battling in an hour for your hand; you need to be there to watch.” She stated as though it was the most obvious thing in all the realms. 

“They are not fighting for my hand, it is not a sort of dual, it is simply an exercise in testosterone filled male chest beating on the behalf of Prince Thor, nothing else.” You sighed, getting out of the bed. 

“Honestly Sadhbh, I do not know how you are not more excited. Two very high standing handsome men are trying to win your affections.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why are they bothering? I am nothing special.”

“Well you were chosen by the Allfather and Allmother as the best candidate, you have to be something special. The princes seem to think so too as they wish to show you they are the better man.” 

“I cannot fathom as to why though. I am so ordinary looking.”

“Such things are subjective your highness.” Essi dismissed, coming over to comb and do your hair in an Aesir fashion again. “It is all over Asgard how beautiful the Alfheim princess is, and how she has both princes utterly in love with her.” She divulged. 

“They are not in love with me, that is utter madness.” You laughed. 

“It is not madness your highness, I have heard the princes speak of you with my own ears only last night after dinner. Prince Thor thinks you the most beautiful maiden he has ever laid eyes upon and Prince Loki said outright that he adores you.” Essi smiled in delight. 

You and Maya looked at the maid in shock. “You heard then say those words?” Essi nodded. “Those exact words?” Essi nodded again, smiling even more. “Well for Valhalla’s sake girl tell us everything.” Maya snapped. 

And so she did, she told you of the princes’ argument that she had accidentally stumbled upon on her way to the kitchens for fresh water for you. Of how Loki was trying to convince Thor that you were better suited to him as you were more similar in mind, and of how he knew from the moment in the library when he first saw you that he could not be without you. You blushed and pulled at the sleeve of your nightdress at his admission. But it mattered little to Thor, who apparently felt strongly for you also. He also felt that not only were you a better fit for him but also the realm. Your education had been in aid of being Thor's wife apparently.” You frowned, Thor clearly had no intentions of letting you and Loki be. You wondered if he was as blind as he seemed to your affections with the other prince. He seemed oblivious to how Warin and Erlendr treated you and seemed to have little issue with the situation with your father near the stables, unlike Loki, who had immediately stepped in and helped. You were concerned if it was a sign as to how he would be as a husband, but if that were not the case, it was concerning that he was so oblivious to the obvious. 

Standing on the terrace, you watched the brothers fighting from afar. Thor chose to use Mjolnir, his powerful hammer you had heard of long before you ever arrived on Asgard, and Loki used daggers. Two utterly different weapons that completely clashed with each other, just like the princes themselves. 

You thought it would be impossible for Loki to get anywhere near Thor to use his daggers, by the Norns were you wrong. He had the ability to clone himself, and for the clones to distract and confuse Thor with ease as the true Loki made his way closer his brother. Thor bellowed in anger at Loki’s tricks, as one by one the clones came closer, with no way of the older prince knowing which to attack. Finally they converged on him all at once, causing them all to disappear, leaving the true Loki behind his brother, kicking him in the back of the leg and causing him to fall to his knees on the ground. You were delighted with the outcome, until you realised the last time Thor threw Mjolnir, it did not return, a small movement in his wrist meant he was calling on the hammer. Terrified for Loki you wanted to call out, but that could have been the distraction to cause him injury. Just as the hammer went flying back to its master, you realised that it would go through Loki to get there. A gasp left you as you covered your eyes, unable to witness him being hurt. 

“Do not fret my darling, I am alright.” A puff of warm air tickled your ear at the same time the words were uttered. Your eyes shot open and you swung around only to see Loki standing behind you, a tad dishevelled from his fight, but unscathed. Turning back to the grounds you saw Thor holding Mjolnir but no one else near him, him frantically looking for Loki to finish the battle. “Part of fighting is knowing when to retreat.” Loki commented looking down at his irate brother. “Shall we start your teleportation training?” He smiled. 

“I would dearly love that.” You responded, returning the smile and walking away with him.


	9. Farewells, Duties and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your family leave Asgard, leaving you somewhat emotional, and a discussion regarding your brothers leads to interesting admission.

Chapter 9

 

The rest of the week consisted of dizzying to-ing and fro-ing between the princes. Thor, it seemed, had had the good sense to only seek time in your company in front of others, as though suspecting you may otherwise decline him. He was always polite and gentlemanly, but still unable to hold a conversation that was not in some way related back to himself. 

However with Loki, things continued to improve, he had shown you most of his favourite spots in the palace and never seemed to run out of questions to ask you. He only ever interrupted you so to laugh at something he found funny, though never in a ridiculing sense. He always took any opportunity that presented itself to steal kisses or tender caresses whenever possible.

Your brothers had done everything in their power to ruin your time with the princes whenever the occasion rose. They purposely did what they could to be invited on excursions, and Thor was all too pleased to encourage their presence, oblivious to everything they did to sabotage your time while they still had the chance. 

But finally the day of their departure arrived. You were beyond ecstatic to be staying in Asgard while they returned to Alfheim in search of some poor beings that would be forced to wed them.

You stood at the steps of the palace next to Frigga and watched as the carriage pulled up to take them away. The only one who had any sadness in their features was your mother, though it was clear she was joyful for you also. She had seen that both princes had shown interest in you, and both wanted your hand. She had seen your contentment and comfort in Asgard too, fitting in better there than you ever had on Alfheim, and the people of the realm had embraced you happily. 

Your father said his farewells to Odin and the princes, but had only given you a sideways glance; it seemed more of a warning than anything else. You pursed your lips as you thought of a comment he had said to Odin the night before that had caused all present to stop and stare for a moment, he had stated that Odin should be grateful he had not been burdened with a daughter. 

When the carriage pulled away, you felt your stomach begin to bubble, a small giggle forced itself from your lips and before long, you were in fits of laughter. Thor stood staring at you in bewilderment, while Frigga and Loki smiled. Odin said nothing and went back inside. 

“Princess Sadhbh, are you alright?” Thor asked in concern. “Why in all the realms are you laughing?”

“Stress, relief, joy, pick one.” Loki explained. 

“I do not understand.” Thor admitted. “Her family has left her on a foreign realm alone, why would she feel any of those emotions? Does she not miss them?” 

“I am going to take Sadhbh for a while to calm down.” Frigga stated, taking you by the shoulders and guiding you back inside. 

“Do you recall what I said to you one evening at dinner, the one where you realised Sadhbh has the ability to wield seidr? I said if you figured out what even your closest friends had figured out in a morn, that I would forfeit my daggers to you?” Thor nodded. “Sadhbh’s brothers tortured her to the point that the idea that she will not see them again for months has caused her to be unable to express her joy and relief in a manner that could be interpreted as sane.” Loki explained. 

“Her brothers?” Loki nodded. “Loki that is madness. The Prince’s Warin and Erlendr are not exactly to Aesir standard with their thoughts on women, but that is a bit extreme.” Thor scoffed. 

“You see, this is why you will never be right for her, you never once noticed how she tenses up when near them or how she cowers if they get too close to her.” Loki snapped. 

“She never said anything.” Thor got defensive. 

“I dare say you never bothered to even ask. Do you know anything about her? What is her favourite book? Favourite food? Favourite colour, season, flower, realm? What does she like to do as pastimes? What does she fear?” Loki ranted angrily. 

“Do you know these things?” Thor countered, his temper began to rise also, but out of guilt. 

“Yes, I know all of that and more. I actually have spend longer than I wish to admit thinking of what to ask her so to find out more about her. I know that she fears her brother being behind her, which is why she always is at the back of a group. I know that they have broken her bones eight times by tripping her on stairwells and I know that today is the best day in her life because they are now on a different realm to her and she does not need to concern herself with them anymore. She is free of them and her father and she cannot hold in her happiness.” 

“What of her father, what has he done?” 

“I actually give up.” Loki teleported away from his brother before he said or did something regrettable. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

You took longer than expected to settle, you even shook from the relief you felt at their leaving. You felt some bit sorry for your mother, as you had been the only one of her children to have spent time with her, but you knew your father would comfort her. For as little as he cared for you, he cared deeply for her and you knew it. He loved her more than he was able to express, so that was some comfort. 

Frigga smiled as you paced in front of her. She said nothing as she waited for you to calm, in the mean time, she just sat back and drank her tea. When finally your breathing settled, she decided you were ready to talk. 

“Tomorrow the palace will return to business as usual. Odin will precede over court, Thor and Loki shall be there too, as well as attend to their training and other duties and you Sadhbh, will have to attend more extensive lessons to continue training for your life her as an Aesir royal and bride.” She informed you. 

“How shall my groom be decided?” You queried anxiously. 

“A number of factors have to be taken into consideration, no one alone will decide which of my sons you will wed.” she stated. 

“Do our opinions matter?” 

She sighed. “The court will agree with Odin’s finally judgement unless he was to decide something utterly preposterous, but sadly, yours, Thor's and Loki’s opinions will not have the consideration they should.” You could see a pitiful look in her eyes. “A princess, though envied from afar, is not really one to be envied. We are never as valuable as sons.” 

“As my father said, I am no more than a tool to be traded. I can take pride in knowing what Alfheim gained for me.” 

“I know the feeling, I was to be wed to a Prince of Jötunheim, the younger brother of Laufey, their king, but the war with Asgard occurred then, and Vanaheim sided with Asgard. I was wed to Odin instead for my father’s soldiers.” 

“And all this time later, the war was won; you had two sons and have not had reason yet to do away with him.” You smiled. 

Frigga erupted in fits of laughter most unbecoming of a queen. “Not as of yet, no.” 

“You seem very comfortable around one another.” 

“Odin and I do not require being in one another’s company day and night, but we do enjoy it very much when we are.” She explained. 

“I can only wish for something similar.” 

“Your parents seem to have a very happy marriage.”

“I very much doubt Idunn gives out golden apples like bread at a banquet. My father is very much capable of love.” 

“But not with you.”

“No, it appears not.” 

The look on Frigga’s face was an odd one; sympathy and empathy, but also something else that made you wonder as to what she was thinking. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon was pleasant as you enjoyed your final free time before you had to continue your education in Aesir culture. You were reading a book on seidr that Loki had given you to help in teaching you how to teleport since the lessons had begun already, partly just to irritate Thor. 

A knock on the door pulled you from your learning, and with a nod of consent to Essi, the maid went to open it. Moment’s later; Thor's large frame filled the doorway as the maid curtseyed. 

“Thor, this is a surprise.” You smiled politely, placing the book on your lap. 

“I am sorry to disturb your reading.” Thor started, on seeing it was a book on seidr, his brows furrowed slightly. “I was wondering if I may speak with you with regards to something.” 

“Alright. Is it a private matter or may we take a walk as we speak?” You suggested, knowing it was easier to feign interest at whatever it was he was going to ramble on about as you walked around looking at your surrounds.

“A walk would be pleasant; do you have any preferences as to where you would like to go? I know you favour the gardens somewhat.” 

You eyed him for a moment, wondering how he had come to know that. He had never brought you there, nor had you ever discussed them with him, they were somewhere you had only ever been with Loki, and with that in mind, you responded. “How about that terrace overlooking the training grounds?” 

“If that is what you would like. Please do not think to go there on my account.” Thor gave a small smile. 

Still somewhat baffled as to what he was doing, you stated you were indeed satisfied to go there. “If you recall, I pleaded with you one morning not to make it rain as I liked it there.”

“I do now that you have mentioned it. Very well, do you need a moment to ready yourself or are you set to go?” 

You noticed his smile was somewhat infectious as you found yourself smiling back at him. “One moment.” And before he could offer to wait outside, you had used your seidr to alter your dress accordingly. “It is most useful at times such as this, have you ever tried?” You asked, hoping to make the conversation some bit interesting.

“I was given lessons like Loki, but I never took to it as he did.” Thor responded. 

“You are more of a physical fighter I have noticed.”

“Yes, as I stated before, Loki and I are opposites in most every way.” 

“Yes, I fear that is blatantly clear for all to see. Well at least now I know the reason for your contempt for seidr.” Thor looked at you to expand. “Envy.”

“I fear you are very much mistaken Princess Sadhbh.” Thor chuckled, slowing his pace when he realised his stride was too long for you to match. 

“I fear I am not, but we shall say no more.” You grinned knowingly, walking along one of the more impressive hallways. “What is it you wished to discuss?” 

“Your brothers actually.” You stumbled forward in shock, which caught Thor's attention. “So Loki spoke the truth.” He realised as he saw the fear in your eyes. 

You cleared your throat and took a moment to compose yourself before continuing. “What of them? And what had Loki said?” 

“That you fear them, and that you have suffered because of them.” Thor divulged. 

“It was not his place to say such things.” You snarled, your teeth clenched in anger. 

“I was oblivious.” Thor continued. “I invited them to join us, though I never once asked your opinion on such matters. Sif, it seems, noticed your reaction when I dismissed you voicing your objection the day to the falls, and the others noticed on the same excursion of your discomfort around them.” 

“I do not share a good relationship with them, what else can I say?” 

“I’m sorry.” Thor looked directly at you as he spoke. “I am sorry I added to your misery.” 

“It’s fine.”

“Why are you shaking?” Thor looked at you. “Are you ill?” 

“No, I’m not. Thank you for your apology Prince Thor, but it is unwarranted. As you stated previously, you were not aware of the situation. You thought you were being a good host, and honestly, you were. But I think it best if I excuse myself from your company now.” You bowed slightly and rushed off, leaving a very confused Thor staring at you as you went. 

You headed straight for the library, as that was the most likely place to find Loki. Sure enough, he was sitting at the window seat, reading. “Sadhbh.” He smiled for a moment before he noticed the look on your face. “My darling, what is the matter?” The book fell to the ground as he shot to his feet, rushing straight to you. But as his hands went to cup your face, you stepped back. 

“Don’t ‘darling’ me.” You snapped. “You and Thor have been discussing me, and in particular, the conversations between you and I.” 

“I am not renowned for my conversations with my brother on any matter, much less you. Only once or twice have you been mentioned between us.” He responded calm yet confused. 

“Then how was he able to tell me that I favour the gardens, something he should never know as he has never brought me there, nor has he ever discussed them with me. He told me of times my brothers have harmed me that I have only ever revealed to you. I told them to only you as you were the only person I wished to tell. I trusted myself and my deepest most private thoughts to you only for you to go to your brother with them. Am I merely some new toy for you both to play with? Or worse, is this some sort of perverse game, the victor is the one to fool me more? Because if that is so, well then you have won by a great deal Loki.” Tears flowed down your face as you spat the words angrily. 

“What, no Sadhbh, you are not a game to me.” Loki pleaded, trying to calm you while also trying to make sense of the situation. “I would never betray your trust in me.” 

“You already have.” Exasperation caused you to screech at him, startling him. “God’s I was such a fool to think one as handsome and intelligent as you would ever truly have an interest in me.” You turned to leave. 

Loki grabbed your hand and spun you back toward him. “It is I that cannot believe one as beautiful and intelligent as you would ever even look twice at me, especially when my idiot brother is also interested, and he is to be king, he will always hold a far most prestigious position.” 

“Cease toying with me Loki.” You tried to pull away. 

“It is not toying Sadhbh. Don’t you see, I love you.” You froze, staring blankly at him. “I love you.” He repeated, pulling you to him, his lips crashing onto your passionately. “I love you.” He repeated once more before again kissing you. “By the Gods do I love you.”


	10. The Worst Case Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed and you are fairly settled in Aesir life, but the issue of which prince you are to marry is becoming too great a concern, and as a result something needs to be done.

Chapter 10

The following few months were nothing but lessons, attending court and banquets. It was exhausting, and all the time you were trying to spend as much time as possible with Loki, but were also forced to spend more tined with Thor. 

Since the day Thor apologised to you, he never brought up the topic of your brothers again. He did however begin to show some interest in talking to you on different matters other than simply about himself, though it was clear he was not used to it. 

With Loki however, things had only improved more. You felt as though you knew most everything about one another. Since his admission, he had told you daily of his love for you. You had not waited very long to say it back, it only took until he stopped kissing you, just for him to start again as soon as the words left your lips. Every time he kissed you, you felt your heart flutter. It was as though he was trying to pour his soul into every kiss, you did what you could try and do the same. 

Most of your day now seemed to be centred on being around Frigga and learning from her. The time she spent explaining to you the role of the king’s wife upset and concerned you greatly. Clearly there was expectation for you to be Thor's wife and it was the cause of countless hours of lost sleep and distress. 

One sunny morning Loki had told you he had an idea as to what to do the day, however you quickly shot down the idea as you had some sort of etiquette classes for the morning. So there being no court for him to attend had little meaning to your still busy day. He merely made a comment under his breathe along the lines of “we’ll see” and grinned as he finished his food. 

You were bored senseless as the old Aesir woman who was assigned to teach you Aesir etiquette was prattling on about forks. It was a feat of immense power and resilience to merely remain awake. The window behind you leading out to a small balcony overlooking another one of the palaces terraces was open as the day was gloriously warm and sunny. After a few minutes, you realised there was someone out there. As the instructor spoke with her back to you, you looked around, only to see Loki sitting on the balcony ledge, beckoning you out. You shook your head and pointed to the ancient woman, who had now begun to discuss the importance of spoons. Desperate for some for of mental stimulation however, you slowly and silently headed to the window. 

“What are you doing here?” you whispered. 

“I have come to free you.” He smiled cheekily. “Gods what utter nonsense you are forced to endure my darling.” He commented before kissing you chastely. 

“For you I would endure it until Ragnarok.” You smiled kissing him back.

“Well now, after a statement such as that, I have to save you.” He stated. “Come on.” 

“Come on where?” You giggled. 

“Over the balcony.” He answered matter-of-factly. 

“Loki, you cannot be serious.” You dismissed. “I cannot leave; I will have to just see you at lunch. I have to return to my seat before she realises I ever left it.” 

“You do not need to worry such things.” Loki grinned. “You’re still right where you were.” 

Looking around, you gasped quietly. In your chair was an exact replica of you, fidgeting and ‘mmhmming’ to the old woman as she spoke. “What are you doing?” You scolded quietly. “This cannot possibly work.” 

“You’ll never know if you never try.” Loki grinned. He disappeared, looking over the balcony; you saw Loki was standing next to his horse. “Jump, I promise I will catch you.”

It was a good fifteen feet down and you were more than slightly worried, but you knew Loki could use his seidr to aid you if he felt it was necessary. So you placed yourself sitting on the balcony, your legs over the ledge as Loki positioned himself below. “Ready?” you asked nervously, glancing back one last time to see if the tutor had noticed the real you were missing, she had not.” 

“I’ve got you, I promise.” He smiled. With a nod and a deep breathe, you pushed off the ledge and fell right into Loki’s arms. “Told you.” He smiled proudly. “You are such a light little thing.” He added. 

“Oh shut up.” You joked, lightly hitting his chest. “Not all realms inhabitants are as big and burly as you Aesir.” You felt you feet gently reach the ground and you righted yourself. With a wave of his hand, Loki had magically put a riding cloak on you with the hood up. You looked to him in confusion. 

“You are supposed to be getting tutored remember?” He insured the hood was covering your hair before taking you to his horse. 

“Will it not look odd you riding around with no saddle on?” You queried as Loki untied the animals reins. 

“People think better than to voice such questions regarding me.” Loki winked. He jumped up on the horses back before reaching down for you. “Come on.” He encouraged. With one more look around, you took his hand as he pulled and you jumped up, placing you behind him as you wrapped your arms around his waist. “I prefer it the other way around, with me holding you.” Loki commented as he caressed your hand for a moment. “Until we leave the city, I have to make you invisible.” He added. Before you could ever respond, you felt a sensation akin to someone cracking an egg on your head as a thick but warm sensation seeped down your body. 

He pressed his heels into the horse’s side and it tool off in a light trot through the palace grounds. Not far from the main gate, right at the edge of the gardens, Loki swore under his breathe, causing you to look around. 

“Loki, you decided you go for a ride for your morning off?” Frigga smiled at her younger son. 

“Yes, the weather is good and I have been stuck indoors too long as of late with court and other such matters. I felt it would be a waste to be in the library by day when I can enjoy it tonight when it is darker and when such jaunt is not possible.” He explained with a smile. 

“Indeed, well enjoy. Just remember to be back before four, we have to go over the particulars for the official ball and banquet for the harvest festival with the staff then.” She called out as she made her way back to the palace. 

Loki looked at her mystified. “Whatever are you talking about Mother?” 

“I was speaking to Sadhbh. It is one thing to sneak out of etiquette classes, but it is another matter entirely to fail to show up for an afternoon with me.” She smiled knowingly. 

Loki laughed at his mother knowing the secret. “I will have her back by lunch.” 

“Well then, try not to live up to your name too greatly and do not get into too much mischief.”

“What sort of rogue do you take me for?” Loki feigned shock and hurt. When his mother looked at him with an eyebrow raised he added. “We are merely going to the falls, nothing more.” 

“Enjoy.” The Queen waved and continued on. 

“I cannot believe she did not reprimand us.” You whispered to Loki as he got the horse to continue on. “How did she know I was here, are you sure no one can see me?”

“Mother knows that were you not with me, I would at the very least have a saddle, not to mention I would never head out by myself, as regardless of the weather, I would indeed be in the library or my quarters.” 

“Well then, let us continue on our way to the falls then.” You held on tightly. 

“We are not going to the falls.” He grinned mischievously. 

“Then where are we going?”

“You shall see my love, hold on.” Loki kicked the horse’s sides and the beast took off heading away from the city. 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Where is this?” You asked looking around. There was forest all around you, and the air was thick with the smell of trees and moss. 

“Vanaheim, not too far from its main city.” Loki explained. “This way.” He walked off slowly, waiting for you to follow. 

“So can I ask what it was that thing we went through was?”

“An inter-realm portal. There are many of them that I have found around Asgard.” Loki explained. 

“Why did you show me?” 

“I thought you might like it. Was I wrong to assume such?” He asked concernedly. 

“No, I am merely being curious. So where are you bringing me now?”

“You love asking questions.” Loki chuckled. “I will never be allowed to surprise you any bit, will I?” 

“Nope.” You grinned back, popping the p as you did. “I love this you know, the time we spend together.”

“You say that as though it is coming to an end.” Loki looked back at you concerned. 

“Ever day I am being trained; I feel more like it is.” Loki walked back to your side. “It just feels as though I will have to wed Thor.” Tears welled in your eyes. “I do not want to wed him. I love you.” 

“I know darling, I feel the same way.” He played with some of your hair before placing it behind your ear.

“What if I am forced to marry him, what will I do? I…I just cannot bear to think about it. Him touching me like that, having to share a bed with him, having to carry his…No I can’t.” you turned to walk away, repulsed by the thoughts invading your mind. 

“Sadhbh, please, calm yourself.” Loki tried to get you to calm, but there was no denying the panic in his own features once you mentioned having Thor's children. 

“Loki, please, they cannot possibly make me marry him.” You could not see with the tears in your eyes. “I will run if they try to.” 

“And I will be right beside you.” Hr came over and held you in to him. “We will go back and talk to Mother immediately and see what she says can be done, alright?” 

Nodding, you tried to cease your sobbing as Loki brought you back to the portal site. Once back in Asgard, he put you on his horse and jumped up behind you, encasing you in his arms. “You were right.” You smiled slightly. “This seems far more natural.” 

“Of course it does. This is us in our most natural state, me holding you close to me.” He brushed his nose through your hair for a moment, smelling the bath scents as he did so. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of me being in charge.” You giggled as you held the reins and got the horse to move, earning a deep laugh from Loki. 

The riding cloak was still around you as you cantered though the city, but the hood was down and you were not invisible. The citizens of Asgard watched as the second prince and the foreign princess rode by on the one horse, both their faces the picture of determination 

At the palace, the horse had barely come to a halt before you jumped off, with Loki close at your heels. He had to hold you next to him to prevent you running off frantically. “Remember to remain calm; you being frenzied will not get us far.” 

“Are you saying that to yourself or to me?” You queried, the look in his eyes and his shallow breathing told you that he was just as anxious as you were. 

“To be honest, I am not even sure.” He admitted. “Come on, she will probably be in her rooms at this time. 

Loki’s strides were long and fast and you had to nearly race to keep up with him, you walked through the palace without noticing or saluting anyone. Going to the family quarters you passed your rooms and walked to one of the golden doors that were further down the hallway. Loki took a deep breathe before knocking on the door, his other hand tightly gripping yours as he waited the answer. 

When the maid came out and opened the door to allow you in, Frigga was standing close by. One look at your slightly dishevelled and frenetic appearances seemed to register somewhat with her. “I think I can safely assume the reason for this visit, and if my suspicions are correct, I will have to speak with Sadhbh alone.” You looked to Loki, who gave your hand a squeeze and a kiss before leaving again, though the look on his face signified he was an unsure about it as you were as you faced the Queen alone.


	11. Frigga's and Odin's Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to talk to Frigga regarding you marriage. Odin also has his say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two days of no posts, I was mentally worn out. After a few days to get myself together, I am back with a vengeance :)

Frigga indicated for you to sit down, you obeyed and the queen sat across from you. “You realise what you want may be very difficult to achieve.” She stated; you nodded back. “I should warn you that to the best of my knowledge, Odin and indeed most of court feel that because of your heritage and training, Thor is the more logical one of my sons for you to wed.” You felt your stomach plummet. “I will speak with Odin, but if Thor is adamant that he is interested in your hand, Odin will favour him.” Frigga spoke calmly but the sympathy was clear on her face. 

“How can anyone expect me to look at the man I love so greatly as I am forced to marry his brother? Then as I endure a torturous existence as the brother’s wife, I will also have to endure watching him wed another, have children with another. What sort of cruel madness is that?” 

“Sadhbh, calm yourself.” Frigga soothed. “I will talk to both Thor and Odin. It has been clear since the very beginning how strongly you and Loki feel for one another.”

“Since the moment I heard his voice in the library the day the rest of the men went on the hunt. As soon as I laid eyes on him, I knew I could never so much as look at another.”

“How do you feel in regards to Thor, in all honesty.” 

“I love Thor, as I would imagine it is normal to love a brother. He is a kind-hearted, sweet and good being, who also has a more serious side when it is required.”

“But he is not Loki?” 

“The first night here at the palace, when Thor and I were talking, I asked him of Loki as he was not present, he told me they were opposites, and I made the comparison that they were like the two sides of a coin. One and the same, but also so vastly different.” You explained. 

Frigga took a moment to think about your words. “I never considered it like that, but indeed that is the perfect analogy of my boys.” She smiled. 

“Do you think there is a chance you can alter their opinions?” You asked, terrified to even hope. 

“There is always a chance.” Frigga held a finger up in warning. “But it still may not be enough.” 

“Will all due respect Allmother; I believe the whole process requires alteration.” 

“As do I, thankfully Thor will be a young king, and if he remains unwed, he may alter it himself. Leave it with me dear.” She smiled kindly as she walked out of the room. 

You sat in the chair for a few minutes, unsure as to whether you were to stay or leave. In the end, you decided to go in search of Loki. 

XXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the day there was no word from the Queen, she was nowhere to be seen, but neither was any other member of the Aesir royal family. At four you had awaited her arrival for near half an hour with those she had called together to organise the banquet before accepting she was not going to be present. That had forced you to take the reins on the harvest festival completely. It was terrifying having to think of what to say to everything, but slowly, you made your way through each topic, half of the time though, you were second guessing yourself. 

It was well passed dinner time and close to bedtime as you discussed the final issues. The staff were satisfied and exhausted, so you excused them for the evening and left the room. Too exhausted to even consider trying to get something to eat, you headed straight to the private quarters to get some sleep. Rounding the corner you hit into something large and hard. Swearing slightly, you rubbed your forehead where it collided with whatever it was you hit. 

“Are you alright child?” Your heart almost stopped as you looked up to see Odin looking down at you. 

“Allfather, I am so sorry, I…I did not mean to…Please forgive me.” You shook, bowing down to the Aesir king. 

Odin shook his head and sighed. “I am not sure what you have heard of me, but I can assure you, accidentally bumping into me rounding a corner is not worthy of such fear.” You moved your mouth, but no sounds came out. “It makes me wonder what it is you are used to.” You bit your lip and looked to the floor. “Come.” He turned and headed down the hallway towards his rooms. You looked around, thinking there must have been someone behind you he was speaking to. “No, there is no one else around, I was speaking to you child.” He commented, not looking back. With a start, you bolted forward and followed him. 

The Einharjar that guarded the king’s door opened it for him and he entered, cautiously you followed. Like with your own and the queen’s quarters, you were standing in a sort of study room, filled with books, old maps and artefacts. You stood staring at the back of the old kings gold tunic as you wondered the reason for his invitation. “I had an interesting evening with my family.” He informed you as he turned around. “Apparently.” He looked you in the eye. “If my wife and younger son are to be believed, though you appear more to your Midgardian heritage, you have more of your Ljósálfar traits than is apparent.” You cocked your head slightly in confusion. “I have seen you use your seidr, much to Thor's embarrassment at dinner.” 

“Your Majesty, I had no idea he would react in such a manner, I cannot express my remorse for causing him such a shock.” You blurted out. The king raised his hand and you silenced immediately. 

“I was merely making a statement child, not reprimanding you. You also apparently have the Ljósálfar ability of threyja, and have done such with Loki.” 

“I do not follow Allfather, what is a threyja?” 

The old king stared at you in disbelief. “A Light Elf that does not know her own people’s traits and ways, by the Norns’ what education were you given?” 

 

“My mother was in charge of that, but as you know, she is Midgardian, so all I know is based on her knowing. That and what was requested for me to know to come here.” You explained. 

The king shook his head. “I can clearly see know what caused Frigga to select you.” He did not go any further. “After much discussion with both my wife and two sons, I can see that Loki feels similarly to you, and it must be said his manner has transformed immeasurably since your arrival, he is neither as morose nor as withdrawn as he used be, and his mood is far better. You have altered him to the highest degree. Thank you.” 

Startled by the Kings gratitude, you braved asking the question you were so desperate for. “Will I am permitted to wed him?” 

“When threyja is involved, there is nothing can be done. I would be knowingly decimating my lineage it seems. Loki has sworn to go to self enforced exile if you are to marry Thor, and because of your threyja, you will never carry Thor's children, leaving my realm without an heir to the throne; and my house to die out.” The king explained. 

You barely dared to breathe as the words sunk in. You had no idea what threyja was, you were just grateful for it, whatever it was. “What about Thor?” 

“After a discussion with his mother, he too believes it the best course of action. The announcement will be made at the harvest festival tomorrow, though I am not sure what Frigga will be able to do with it now, dealing with the family all evening.” 

“She was supposed to be to the meeting by four, when she did not show up, we continued without her.” The king raised a brow. “It is tomorrow, we could not delay.” 

“You would have been as fine a Queen as she.” He commented. 

“I would rather be a pauper and happy, than to be Queen.” You could not control the smile on your face. 

“Very well, you look dead on your feet, get some rest. Tomorrow is a long day.” 

“Thank you Allfather.” You sang, lunging at him and hugging him tightly. Slightly startled, he just patted your back. 

“You really are a tiny thing; to have you carry Thor's children would never have been a good idea.” 

After a moment, you realised what you had done and pulled back, your face almost burgundy with embarrassment. “Sorry.” 

You turned to walk out, hearing him chuckle as you went to close the door behind you. “Out of curiosity, what was it you showed Thor that day at the dinner?” he queried. 

“That is why it shocked me so greatly.” You answered. “I only made him see a kitten on the table.” 

Odin erupted in laughter. “In Asgard, a bride is given a kitten at her wedding. By the time Thor was toddler, Frigga’s kitten was a fine creature, he tugged on its tail and bit it and well, it did not appreciate such. It appears his experience had stayed with him to adulthood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threyja - is the Norse word for Soul mate, it will be further explained next chapter :)


	12. Reasons to Celebrate, Not Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harvest Festival arrives and you are happy to assist, especially riding on the joy from the news of your betrothal to Loki, but the happiness does not last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would explain the Threyja thing this chapter, but now it will be the next chapter instead. Sorry.

Chapter 12

 

The harvest festival began at noon, with the entire morning had been a flurry of activity as you aided Frigga in ensuring the palace celebrations were as requested. The queen was pleasantly surprised by just how well you had fared in her absence the day before. “I knew you would do well, but I never thought you would think to add so much, it is wonderful.” She exclaimed as you showed her the ideas you had added throughout the meeting the night previous. 

“I fear I may live to regret my slightly obsessive need to strive for perfection.” You joked as you watched some of the servants drape large golden cloths over the tables that lined the walls of the room before maids fixed flower displays and platters on them.

“Sadhbh, you have done such a marvellous job. I cannot put into words how delighted I am to have you to assist me in such things from now on.” Frigga cupped your face in her hands as she looked at you teary eyed. 

“I immediately regret my decision to continue the meeting last evening.” You jested again, causing the queen to laugh and embrace you. “Norn’s I will sleep tonight, it was too close for comfort to midnight when I finally completed that meeting and Essi woke me before dawn.” You stifled a yawn as you spoke. 

“And of course, your discussion with my husband.” You looked toward her. “Oh yes, I am aware you spoke with Odin last night.” She smiled. 

“Actually, he did the vast majority of the talking, I mostly apologised for several things, the worst of which was colliding with him in the hallway.” 

“Yes, he mentioned that also.” Frigga laughed. “He found it awfully peculiar that one so dainty and slight would seem so concerned by such an action. You are aware that he is both half Aesir and half Jötunn, so such a petite being such as a Light Elf would never knock one such as him over.” She added. 

“It would not have done well in the off chance I was to injure the Allfather would it? I could only imagine how my father would have reacted to such news.” 

“That is the other thing.” Frigga’s face became somewhat sterner. “He was also concerned by your fear. Sadhbh, my husband may be the Protector of the Realms, as well as a renowned war king, but he is more than that. He is a mere man; a father, a husband. You notice how my sons and I interact with him and how we care so deeply for him. Such love is not born of fear. You are to wed into this family and continue its lineage, when that occurs Odin wishes to be an overly doting grandparent, as do I, but if you fear him, that cannot happen. Know that such fear is unnecessary, as I stated previously, you are now of this house and realm. Today it will be officially declared that you are betrothed to Loki.” She smiled proudly at the final part, as did you. “Do not fear your family.” 

You found yourself cradling your arms in one another. “It is force of habit I fear. When I was younger I accidentally collided with my father and my brother Erlendr when I was fleeing Warin down a hallway. I was locked in my quarters for near a month with only Maya permitted to enter for such behaviour.” You explained. 

The look on Frigga’s face was terrifying face was terrifying. “I see.” Was all she could say at first. “Well I suppose that explains your overreaction. I remember Thor once tackled his father thinking it was Loki lurking around a corner after he had been tormenting him for a morning with his seidr. He gave his father a broken nose and a black eye and all that Odin responded with was telling him not to tackle the chest but lower, closer to the abdomen, as it lifts your enemy from the ground.” She recalled throwing her eyes to the heavens. Your eyes went wide at the thought. 

“When will my family be informed?” You asked cautiously as you walked over to a display inspecting it.. 

“A messenger was sent by Bifrost and Alfheim royal family has been notified as of last night. They have also been invited to today’s events because of it being decided to announce it at the feast tonight. I have not received a reply, nor do I expect to given the short notice.” She explained. It did not escape your notice how she corrected you for calling them your family, as; though they were your kin by blood, once your engagement was announced, you would not be seen as such any longer. 

“So they may arrive today?” You could feel the colour leave your face. 

“They may. My dear little Sadhbh, it is alright, do not stress yourself so. Where is the confidant women who brazenly took on a tradition spanning generations just last evening for the man she loves? Come now, you have grown so much in your time here. Do not revert back to that meek creature that feared my husband merely clapping his hands together. Be the woman that stole my solemn son’s heart and smiles at the mere reference to him.” She pleaded. 

With a deep breath you nodded. “I apologise, you are right, I have too much to concern myself with now with my future to worry so much on my past.” You stated assertively, though you did not feel quite as assertive as you had sounded. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day went swiftly once the celebrations started. Throughout the afternoon, many arrived at the palace with an abundance of foods from their harvests to celebrate yet another bountiful year. 

You stood beside Frigga and smiled dutifully as the people continued to walk in procession. They bowed and smiled as you stood next to the queen, who they clearly adored so greatly. Not too far away, Loki stood with Thor, both in their armour in a similar manner, interacting with the people. All day you had not been able to spend time with Loki to discuss what had happened when he had spoken with his father the previous evening or indeed with your encounter with the King or what he made of how everything had panned out. But his constant genuine smile and his continuous glances over to you, along with the occasional wink, signified he was aware of the king’s verdict and was just as thrilled as you were by it. Thor stood beside him, studying your interactions with one another as the afternoon went by. His face flickering in conflict between happiness for his brother, and occasionally envy. 

After what seemed to be an age, the numbers of people streaming by begin to quell, much to your relief, when a sudden cold shiver ran through you as you watched some figures come through the door, concentrating on trying to figure out why they had caused such a reaction in you, you failed to realise there was someone standing right in front of you until you turned slightly and jumped, trying to focus on their features. Your heart skipped a beat in fear as your stomach felt as though it was plummeting. 

“Hey there Sivy.” Warin grinned wolfishly.


	13. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with your brothers' arrival and the banquet and announcement occur.

Chapter 13

Within moments the day had went from one of celebration to one of dread. Taking a deep breath, you reminded yourself of what Frigga had said of remaining confident, so staying calm you put on a false smile. “Warin, I wish I could say it is a pleasure to see you, but I do not wish to lie.”

Warin’s smile vanished immediately as he glared at you. “How dare you, you…” He snarled lowly out of earshot of your parents. Frigga had left your side to welcome them.

“Prince Warin, welcome to Asgard once more. So good of you to join us at this time of great celebration.” Thor boomed slapping Warin across the back in an overly enthusiastic manner, sending the Alfheim prince hurling forward. “Forgive me, I seem to forget just how slight you Light Elves are, even more so for you as you are half Midgardian, I have never met one before I met your mother, I hear they are exceptionally, what’s a good word, delicate.” He stated with a devious smile. “And I the strongest Aesir around, I need to remind myself to be more gentle with you being so fragile.” 

Warin stepped back cautiously as you smile in delight at Thor's thinly veiled warning. “Indeed.” Warin straightened himself up again. “So pray tell, why have we been brought back here so suddenly.” He enquired trying to feign boredom. 

“Your mother did not tell you? Well then, we cannot spoil the surprise, can we Sadhbh?” Thor grinned looking to you. You shook your head in answer. “Today is a very important day for Asgard, one of the most important in our year. We are delighted you could join us for it. Erlendr.” Thor turned to your other brother who looked back at him in terror after his comment on their durability. “You have not said a word, how do you fair?” 

“Very well, thank you.” Erlendr answered quietly, not looking the Aesir in the eye. 

“Wonderful, where is…ah Loki.” Thor called to his brother, who was busy speaking with Gaufrid and Merida beside his parents. The raven haired prince looked over and on seeing both of your brothers quite close to you immediately made his excuses to the monarchs and came over. 

“Warin, Erlendr, so good to see you again.” He smiled widely. “We have a lot to celebrate this day, such a plentiful harvest this year among other things. Tell me how does Alfheim fare? Do your people miss your fair sister as much as our people adore her?” 

The two brothers were clearly ill at ease with Thor's comment, but Loki’s over friendliness terrified them altogether. They remained silent as Loki continued to smile. 

“What say we go to that lovely terrace and have a small meal to tide us over for a while? The banquet is not for some time yet and as pleasurable as it is seeing the people of the realm, it is hunger inducing.” You suggested, looking only at Thor and Loki. 

“An excellent idea Sadhbh. Perhaps Warin and Erlendr may care to join us?” Loki offered scaring them more. They silently nodded, knowing that both sets of parents would be watching and indeed listening. 

“And who knows, perhaps the Warrior’s Three and Lady Sif may be training and may be able to join us also.” You smiled eagerly. 

“That would be great. They have gotten to know so much of you both from myself and indeed Sadhbh since you were last with us that they voiced their anticipation of your return on more than one occasion.” Thor beamed widely at your brothers, the devious smile returning quickly. 

“Oh wonderful, so it is decided then.” You clapped your hands together excitedly and bounced on the spot. “If, of course, we are finished with our duties here?” You looked to Odin and Frigga for confirmation. 

“Yes of course, off with you all.” Odin dismissed waving his hand in your general direction, a small smile barely concealed as he spoke. 

“Enjoy yourselves.” Frigga smiled turning to talk to your mother again. “Oh Sadhbh?” You turned to look at the Allmother again. “I wish for you to meet with me in my quarters before tonight’s banquet, we have much to discuss with Queen Merida.” She added. 

“Worry not Mother, we shall ensure she gets there safe and sound, won’t we Loki?” Thor looked to his brother. 

“Indeed, with not a hair out of place.” Loki smiled in agreement. “Shall we?” He insisted in leading the way with you by his side. Thor followed close behind ensuring a barrier between your brothers and you. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The late afternoon went by quickly with Loki and Thor acting as guards for you, ensuring your brothers never got close to you. Loki also ensured that they were unable to use their own seidr against you. Their abilities were nowhere near as strong as yours as they had never studied and practised as you had, your Midgardian heritage making it more difficult to wield it, even as a half Light Elf. As it turned out, Frigga was able to inform you that your ability to conjure illusions should not even have been possible due to being half of Midgard. 

It turned out Warin and Erlendr had not even thought that their visit was in any way regarding your betrothal and they both were oblivious to the obvious in that regard. 

The Warrior’s Three and Sif did join you all after a short time. They were in cheerful form until they saw the Alfheim princes, then they tensed visibly, something that had not escaped the prince’s notice. However they continued to talk as usual, with Sif taking it upon herself to remain within a foot of you as she glared incessantly at them. 

“Sadhbh, Mother will want you now.” Loki stated kindly as he looked to the clock that overlooked the terrace and training grounds. 

“Oh dear.” You jumped to your feet. “I had better make haste.” Thor and Loki rise to their feet also to accompany you. “Please, that is not necessary.” You insisted. 

“But we promised that you would arrive safely, you would not wish for us to be untruthful to our mother.” Thor argued. 

“And she will ensure you will not be such a thing. Your highness, may I escort you?” Sif offered. 

“What a wonderful suggestion. That way, Loki, Thor and the Warrior’s Three can entertain my brothers.” You grinned. “I guess I shall see you all at the banquet.” You waved as Sif followed you back indoors. Once inside you let your shoulder slump and sighed heavily. 

“Are you alright your highness?” Sif asked in concern. 

“Fine, I’m fine.” You waved a hand dismissively. “I was just not prepared for their arrival today.” You explained, walking toward the necessary stairwell to get to Frigga’s rooms. 

“Was their visit not pre-planned?”

“No, the Allmother only invited them last night and only informed me of such a few hours ago. They never even answered her as to whether or not they were accepting the invitation. We only knew they were coming when I saw Warin standing in front of me.” 

“You would not have thought you so ill prepared by your attitude in front of them.” She commended. 

“I spent near a thousand years fearing them in my old home. I will face Hela herself in the depths of Nilfheim before I will allow the same occur here.” You swore. 

“Why are they here so unexpectedly may I ask. The harvest banquet has been the same day for millennia, so that…oh.” Sif had realised once she voiced her curiosity as to the second reason the day would hold such importance. “Your betrothal is to be announced, that is why the Allmother is seeking you now. Congratulations.” She bowed dutifully. 

“I cannot see what there is to congratulate to be honest.” You laughed at the blatant look of confusion on her face. “I was brought here for the sole purpose of marrying one of the princes, to not fulfil such a role would have been more worthy of note than to fill it.” 

“Yes, I suppose you are right.” Sif replied stiffly. “No wonder Thor seemed so happy on the terrace.” 

“Yes, I think he has realised his good fortunes.” You joked watch as the warrior swallowed hard. “I assume he is paying homage to the Norn’s for his good fortunes that he is not stuck with me.” You stopped and smiled waiting to see if Sif realised your words. It took her a moment, but she did indeed halt and turn to look at you. “Yes, I have said the words you think I have.”

“You are to marry Loki?” You nodded your answer. “But everyone was so sure that…” 

“There is a saying my mother brought with her from Midgard, ‘assumption is the mother of all mistakes’. I am to wed Loki, and the Allfather is going to announce it at dinner. Perhaps were you not so transfixed on Thor's joy, you would not have failed to see Loki’s, something of far greater note.” You grinned with a raised brow. Try as you might, you were not able to hide the small laugh that escaped you as you watched Sif trying to control her blush. “Don’t worry, I will not reveal your feelings to anyone. But you really should do something with regards to that before the queen considers a different wife for him.” 

“It is not my place, I am not of the correct bloodlines.” She insisted crestfallenly. 

“Bloodlines are of the lowest importance. Look at my brothers, their bloodline, though it is of inter-realm status, is on paper a note worthy one, but their behaviour is anything but such.” 

“But Thor is to be King, his progeny must be of royal blood.” Sif argued further, it hurt to see her heartache behind her stoic exterior. 

“And they will, through him. Warin is to be king too you know?” 

“That is a chilling thought.” Sif commented with a shudder. She looked at you as she spoke again. “May I be as bold as to ask what changed Odin’s mind? I heard myself that he thought you better suited to Thor.”

“Sometimes there are powers at play that even the great Allfather cannot control.” You replied cryptically. When you reached the Queen’s quarters, you thanked the warrior for her assistance before heading inside. 

Your mother and Frigga were speaking when you entered the room. As soon as Merida saw you, she rushed forward and embraced you tightly. “My beautiful daughter, I would barely recognise you. You look so happy.” She wept. 

“Thank you Mother, I have never been happier.” You smiled holding her close. “Her Majesty has been so good to me, as have the Allfather and the Princes.” 

“She has fitted in well with our family. I cannot imagine what it would be like to not have her here after these few weeks.” Frigga smiled. “How was your time on the terrace?” 

“Quite lovely actually, the Warrior’s Three and Lady Sif joined us.” You answered politely. “May I ask why you called me here? The banquet is soon and I will be late if I have to get dressed.” 

“You can simply put on a dress in moments sweetheart.” Your mother argued. 

“And my hair?” 

“Easily sorted, Anila?” Frigga called. The Queen’s dress maid came forward and immediately set about doing your hair. “We called you here simply because your mother wanted to embrace you, but of course protocol would not have permitted it outside. I have been explaining Threyja to her, because of course, Midgard has not got such a thing.” 

“Nor does Asgard or Vanaheim.” You pointed out. 

“Yes, it is strictly of Alfheim. Though Jötunheim has something vaguely similar I believe, but more in the line of a basic ‘life mates’ manner.” Frigga explained. 

You simply held still as the maid worked, twisting your hair, pinning and braiding. “I am just so glad you are able to be so happy, you deserve it my dear sweet Sadhbh.” She squeezed your hand as you smiled back, squeezing hers too.

“Now.” Frigga clapped her hands together. “We need to get dressed.” 

XXXXXXXXXX

You took a deep breathe and waited for the door to the banquet hall to be opened. Beside you Frigga smiled as she looked at what you had chosen to wear. “You look beautiful Sadhbh.” She stated. 

“I will always pale in comparison to you.” You commented back. 

Frigga laughed. “I think the only one who would ever agree to that is Odin.” 

“Then we have a problem, because it appears the realm is blind.” 

Frigga laughed harder. “I am glad to see your confidence has remained, even with your brothers’ arrival.” 

“This is my home; I will not live in fear here. Thor and Loki were amazing at keeping them at bay earlier.” 

“My boys bicker over the most ridiculous things, but they will always stand together when they need to.” Her pride obvious. A guard gave a nod that it was time for you both to enter. “Ready.” You nodded, too terrified to even try and speak. “This is the first night of the rest of your life Sadhbh, after this, you will be officially of this house.” 

“Is that not the day of the marriage?” 

“No, that is only the final piece. When Odin officiates it, nothing will stop it.” 

“Not even my brothers?”

“They would not dare. Thor and Loki would annihilate them where they stand.” Frigga snarled. “And their father and I would condone it fully.” 

The door opened and the irate look left Frigga’s face and she smiled gracefully as she took your hand with hers and led you through the hall. 

The room stared as you walked through, gasping and awing at you. Your dress was midnight blue at the top and the further down your body it fell, the lighter the colour became. Your hair was beautifully tied off your face, but loose at the back. Looking to the top of the hall, your saw your brothers glaring at you, your father looking at you with a bored expression on his face, your mother staring in awe, Odin nodding in approval, Thor with a large beaming smile elbowing Loki, and Loki. Loki was staring with his mouth open, his adoration blatant on his face. You kept your eyes on him the whole way smiling bashfully at his reaction to you. You arrived at the table and sat between the princes again. 

“Sadhbh, you are the envy of every woman in the room.” Thor complimented. “And later, you brother will be the envy of every man.” Loki smiled back proudly at his brother. 

“Thank you Thor.” You looked over and noticed Sif near by. “Lady Sif looks well this evening also, does she not?” 

Thor looked to his friend. “Sif always looks well regardless of whether she is covered in mud and dust or at such events as this.” He smiled, looking at her for a moment. 

Studying his reaction carefully, you looked to Loki, who seemed to realise what was going on. He looked from his brother to their friend and finally to you with his brows raised. “I did not see that coming.” He commented to you under his breath. You simply nodded your head, your lips gripped tightly between your teeth. “I assume the feeling is mutual?” Another nod. “I also assume we are going to have to pretty much do everything for them?” You gave an apologetic look and nodded again. Loki sighed and nodded to signify he would help. 

The meal was pleasurable, you spoke with both princes at length, thrilled to see that after the competitiveness had subsided, it was quite fun to be in both their company simultaneously, as the bickering was still present, but in a more humorous manner. When you were finished eating some sorbet, Odin rose to his feet and clapped Gungnir off the ground once. The entire room silenced immediately. 

“Great citizens of Asgard, we are lucky to be here today with bountiful plates of food and drink, signifying another great year and harvest on our realm.” He began; murmurs of agreement met his words. “We are also fortunate to not have war currently with any realm, and that the Nine Realms are relatively peaceful. As of late it has been known to all that Asgard has been strengthening her ties with some of the realms, for which our harvest is essential, as agricultural produce is one of our most profitable trading goods. The most noticeable partner we have been working with is Alfheim, as you can see beside me; we have welcomed their king, Gaufrid and his family once more. And for the past few months we have had the honour to host his daughter, the Princess Sadhbh of Alfheim.” Odin indicated to you, you blushed slightly. “As she is set to marry one of my sons, and become of Asgard. A decision that I, and indeed my advisors have been taking very deep consideration of for many weeks. However, it was revealed to me last night, that the princess, though half of Midgard, has stronger links to her Ljósálfar lineage than should be possible, and has formed a threyja, luckily with one of my sons.” You noticed a terrifying glare from your father, aimed directly at you. You kept your head down as Loki took your hand under the table to try and comfort you. With one look from his brother, Thor then used his large body to shield you from your fathers view. Odin continued as though he had not noticed. “I would not have believed it possible, were I not to have seen it with my own eye. Usually only Light Elves of pure Ljósálfar bloodlines are capable of such, yet the same is said of their abilities with powerful seidr, which the fair princess is also proficient.” He smiled over to you as he spoke. “I should explain, as clearly there are a few confused to what I just said. Threyja is a trait that only occurs in Light Elves, there is no translation for the word. It is more of a concept. It essentially means that Princess Sadhbh is tied to my son in every possible way of love, faithfully and everlastingly. She can never love another, want another, take another. He is effectively the closest thing possible to a soul mate to her, if you believe such things. Thankfully, it is clear my son returns the princess’s affections, so it is with great pride that I announce the betrothal, and the soon to be marriage of my second son, Prince Loki, to Princess Sadhbh of Alfheim.” Loki declared as the hall erupted in cheers, with Thor’s the loudest of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to reiterate Ljósálfar is simply the Old Norse word for Light Elf, but I am using it as the term for someone of Alfheim in general.


	14. Not All Are Pleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is happy with the decision for you to marry Loki, and some are not willing to let it go too easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated in a week, but I have been ill, then my partner and kids got ill, so I have had little time to write. But here's the next chapter anyway.

Chapter 14

 

After the banquet, the court had requested the royal family discuss the decision with them, as they had agreed with Odin only two days before that you would marry to Thor. Apparently there were those in court that felt it was a ploy you had set up as they were aware of your preference to Loki over Thor, and with your mixed heritage, it should not have been possible. Such comments only enraged Odin. You watched as they cowered in fear, as the Allfather accused them of calling him an old fool for not being capable of seeing through such a scheme should you have concocted one. 

“The Princess is incapable of feigning Threyja, if anything, she is somewhat of a victim in this. She never once got to consider for herself which of my sons she should wed, as soon as she set eyes on Loki, she had no say in the matter.” Frigga argued. 

“She is half Midgardian; such does not occur unless the Light Elf is of pure blood.” Tyr stated matter-of-factly.

“Would you like to answer these accusations of your Ljósálfar traits and abilities yourself Princess Sadhbh?” Odin queried. You took a moment to look at the king, realising what he wanted you to do. 

Stepping forward, Tyr assessed you as you looked blankly back at him, causing your eyes to glaze over as you concentrated on the task at hand. The old lord looked up, his eyes filled with fear as he drew his sword, swinging it wildly as he shouted, before cowering as though he was about to endure immense pain. You caused to illusion to end and watched as he opened his eyes and looked around to see the whole room staring at him as though he had gone mad. “What in the Nine Realms was that thing?” 

“A Midgardian beast from millions of years ago called a dinosaur.” You smiled. “They died out long before humans ever even inhabited that realm.” You informed him in a bored tone. “I can also alter your garments into that of a Lady should you need further proof of my abilities?” You offered. The Lord backed away silently, eyeing you cautiously, as were a few others. 

“So as you can see, with her abilities being what we all assumed, her own parents included, strictly purebred Ljósálfar traits, it is safe to assume that with Threyja, Princess Sadhbh bucks that trend also.” Odin stated. There were no more objections from the court. “So it shall remain that she marries Loki. Were we to force her to marry Thor, Asgard would be without an heir as she cannot bear the child of any other than the object of her Threyja.” 

“So unless you are willing to suggest to the people of the realm that there is an all out civil war in their not so distant future and see how they take it, we shall allow my brother and Sadhbh to be wed and prevent the ruin of our civilisation shall we? Because I can nigh on guarantee neither my brother nor his bride will take this sitting down.” Thor shrugged nonchalantly. “I do not wish to wed Sadhbh. I now see her love for my brother and his love for her; I could never destroy my kin in such a manner. Were you to be foolish enough to attempt such a union, I would ensure, as I have no doubt Sadhbh would, that the marriage would never be consummated, and the moment I would be crowned king, I would permit its annulment and proceed to make each and every one of those responsible for such a situation suffer the consequences in the most horrific ways they could fear.” Thor swore. Even Loki stared at his brother in terrified awe at his dark words. 

“So, are we done here, only it has been a very long day for my betrothed and she needs her rest?” Loki grinned deviously. “She completed the organisations for this banquet singlehandedly last night and needs to recoup.” The lords said nothing. “Wonderful, Sadhbh, darling, get some rest.” Loki walked to you and guided you from the room. The delicious food and lack of sleep had caused you to become exhausted, so you did not argue his attempts to usher you. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, you lay in bed smiling idiotically, thinking of all that had occurred the day previous. It was official, you were to marry Loki, and Thor refused to contest it. He had stood by your side just as Loki had and defended you from Warin and Erlendr. In all honesty, you had to admit you loved him, adored him even, just not as you loved Loki. He was the brother you always wished for, the kind you had heard and read about. 

As you rose to get up for the day, you walked to the closet to get dressed, upon opening it, you snorted a laugh. “Loki.” You sniggered as you noticed that every last piece of clothing within it was the same colour green as Loki donned. Throwing your eyes up, you grabbed a dress that had been blue, and tried to change it back, all to no avail. Shaking your head from side to side, you placed it back inside and concentrated, using your seidr, you dressed in a similar styled dress. Opening your eyes you stared down in disbelief. “Loki!” you snarled, realising it was also green. 

You stormed out the bedroom door and into the main quarters, earning baffled looks off of Essi and the other maids as you continued out the door and toward the set of doors you had seen Frigga exit through the night you had so less than refinedly met Thor. You pounded on the door with your fist, seething. Loki’s main servant answered, one look at you caused the man to step aside, you nodded your thanks. 

“Sadhbh, might I say you look ravishing.” Loki grinned, though it faltered slightly when he saw the absolute fury in your eyes. 

“It is one thing to play a trick on my wardrobe, I found that highly amusing actually. It is also funny to make it so I cannot alter them back. But to dare to impede my seidr because yours is stronger…I would like to introduce you to my limits Loki!” you snapped. 

Loki looked on in slight terror. “Sadhbh, I…”

“If you ever, and I mean EVER alter my seidr again without good reason, Threyja or not, I will end you Loki Odinson.” You swore. Loki flicked his hand and you felt a warm sensation through you. “Thank you.” You huffed, looking to the dress and concentrating before altering the colour. “Better.” You smiled, looking to Loki and laughed at the fear on his face.

“I am beginning to regret helping build your confidence.” Loki commented, causing you to laugh again. 

“Never mess with the seidr. Could you imagine if I did it to you?” You asked, he shuddered. “Exactly.” 

“Forgive me darling?” he pleaded. “So long as I swear not to do it again.” He held his hands up in defeat as he walked forward to you. You stuck your tongue out at him in jest. 

The sound of a deep chuckle from the doorway caused you both to turn around. “Not that it is not fun to watch Loki squirm for once, you two really should come with me.” Thor smiled, turning to head back out the doorway. 

“Not that we are totally adverse to wild goose chases so early in the day Thor, but could you at least tell us as to what is going on before we blindly follow you?” Loki asked in a bored voice. 

“Only father and King Gaufrid going at each others throats just down the hall.” Thor shrugged with a smile, knowing that that would cause you both to pay full attention. 

“What?” Loki started. 

“Why?” you asked a moment after. 

“Well, from what little I gathered, the good King Gaufrid feels that Threyja or not, the agreement had been made that you were to be wed to me and now feels that father, and indeed Asgard, is making a mockery of him.” Thor explained. “They are now in father’s rooms and the Einharjar are not letting anyone disturb them. Both the princes Warin and Erlendr are pacing outside attempting to eavesdrop and I have no doubt it did not escape their notice that I came straight in here and are no doubt attempting to listen in on us now.” He continued. 

You looked to Loki with fear in your eyes, but he shook his head. “There is no way they can hear us, I have my rooms better protected and soundproofed than even my parents can attempt to achieve.” Loki assured you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you against his chest. 

“So.” Thor grinned deviously. “Are we going to see what it is they are saying?” 

“Take hold of my shoulder brother, you often curse my seidr, but now it will serve you well.” Loki grinned wolfishly, keeping a firm grip on you as Thor did as he commanded. 

A moment later you realised you were in a bed chambers, with loud voices close by, causing you to remain still and listen. 

“But nothing Gaufrid, she is going to marry Loki and that is final. The court has agreed with the decision last night, meaning there is no objection in Asgard.” Odin’s voice boomed. 

“The letters stated that the court was favouring Prince Thor.” Gaufrid argued. “You stated you wanted a wife for your soon to be king, and for whatever reason you chose my daughter. You get her, trained as requested and you dismiss her. I understand she is nothing great, but you do not seem to know what you want for your son.” 

“Considering the utter contempt you hold your daughter in, I can only assume your anger stems from the selfish anger that she will not ally Asgard closest to Alfheim over all other realms through the marriage. In which case, with such views, it only adds to the reasons she is better suited to Loki.” 

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying that it is probably in Alfheim’s best interests that Sadhbh did not marry Thor. If she had not formed the Threyja with Loki, she would be standing by Thor's side as he ruled, and with what has been noticed by my house with regards to your son’s treatment of Sadhbh, remember she would have been Queen and Allmother. Would you really have wished such a fate on Prince Warin?” Odin stated menacingly. 

Silence met Odin’s words for several moments. “And if Alfheim was to go back on the deals?” 

“I dare you to.” Odin snarled. 

“She is my daughter to do what I please with.” Gaufrid stated matter-of-factly. 

“You will send your realm into war with Asgard, you are aware of that?” Odin asked incredulously. 

“None would fight for the brat.” 

“Asgard has embraced her as one of our own, she is well loved by our people and because she means so much to Loki, Thor will defend her, if he and Loki will defend her, the Warrior’s Three and the Lady Sif will as well, that is six of the most decorated warriors in the realm, meaning the army will gladly follow them. And I may add, I will have no problem with giving my consent to our armies being called forth should you be stupid enough to attempt to follow through that threat. I also have no doubt your daughter would not go willingly were you to try.” Odin’s voice was level, calm and terrifyingly threatening. 

“Why do you care about her?” Your father asked sceptically. 

“What does it matter to you, you see no worth in her.” 

“She is my daughter.” 

“She is a living being, not your property. You would do well to cease treating her as such. You got what you wanted for her, she is no longer your concern. She is happy on Asgard, and we are happy to have her, so why don’t you take your boys and leave. Just come back for the wedding, and after that leave her to her life here. I will deal with getting this realm its future queen, you do the same with yours. As for alliances, they shall remain, but threaten my realm or my family again Gaufrid, and my sons and I will annihilate your line, and I mean obliterate it.” Odin swore. “And before you make mention, Sadhbh is of this house and this line now. Her children will be of my son’s lineage and will carry his name, not your family’s.” 

“You are welcome to her. I said it before and I will say it again Allfather, you know not the curse of having sired a daughter.” 

“Odd, I would have seen it as having been a blessing to have. I know my dear wife would have loved for one, and my sons have doted on her, as would I.” Odin shrugged. “Take your leave now Gaufrid, and we will inform you as to when the date is decided. Feel free to arrive on the morn of it if you see fit. Let it be known you are under no obligation to come any time before that.” 

There was a huff and very soon after, the door slammed shut. A loud sigh came from the king as you heard him pacing. With a sudden jolt forward, Loki grabbed you as the door opened, and the three of you were faced with the tired looking Odin, who was somewhat bemused to see you all there. “After over a half a millennium of you doing this Loki, you’d think I’d be used to it.” 

“It was Thor's idea.” Loki pointed to his older brother. 

“Hey, it was me who said what was going on and to see what we could hear, I never suggested teleporting into father’s bed chambers to eavesdrop, that was your doing.” Thor countered. 

Odin looked from one son to another before throwing his eye up and shaking his head. “I am getting to old for this.” He stated in exasperation to you as you sniggered at Loki and Thor's renewed bickering. “Just so you do not think I am forcing you to stay Sadhbh, you have the option to leave with your father should you want it.” Odin informed you. 

Immediately the brothers silenced. “Thank you Allfather, for all you have said and done for me. If it is all the same to you though, I would much rather stay here.” You pleaded. 

“Well then, I am going to get some peace and quiet, because I have little doubt that for the next month or so, this palace is going to be a hive of activity for a wedding.” Odin walked to his main doors and opened them. “All three of you, go eavesdrop somewhere else for a while and give an old man some time alone with his thoughts.” 

Thor exited first, followed closely by Loki, who held your hand in his. As you passed Odin, you stopped for a moment and allowed Loki’s hand to slip out of yours. Looking up at the incredibly tall king, you leant up on your tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you.” You smiled, tears in your eyes. The king looked down at you in complete shock at the gesture. 

“I do not think you would have done well with a daughter father, she would have had you utterly at her whim.” Loki chuckled, taking you into another embrace.

“I fear you may be right.” Odin acknowledged as he closed the door, leaving you all in the hallway.


	15. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is imminent, and preparations are underway.

Chapter 15

 

You officially could not wait to get married, for no reason more than to finally not have to deal with wedding related issues. Loki had endured many of the more mind-numbing preparations with you, standing loyally by your side as you were forced to discuss floral arrangements for hours on end. Though he was not able to be present for every aspect of the arrangements, he did lend a sympathetic ear as every evening you relayed in exasperations everything that had occurred in his absence. 

“Why can we not just do the vast majority of this with the aid of seidr?” You complained to him as you walked through the gardens one afternoon a week before the wedding was scheduled to take place. “I love these gardens so greatly, but now even the smell of the flowers is giving me an ache in my head.” 

Loki wrapped his arms around your smaller frame and kissed your temple gently. “Only another week to go my beloved little Sadhbh.” He consoled. 

“Then there is a full week of celebrations.” You reminded him, placing your hands over his to keep him in place as you leant into his embrace. 

“My mother is having far too much fun planning something so grand. She truly is in her element, we will give her this, besides, we will not be involved in most any of the celebrations.” He added. 

“We won’t?” you looked at him baffled. 

“Well usually the newlyweds are excused from such as they are, well, otherwise disposed.” Loki explained somewhat bashfully. 

“How so, surely they would be…oh.” You blushed deeply as the meaning of his words sunk in. “I had not really thought of that.” You were forced to admit. 

“But you had thought of such regarding Thor.” He reminded you dejectedly. 

“Because such an idea repulsed me with regards to him.” You explained. 

“And with me? Does such an idea repulse you when it is regarding me?” He asked. You looked down to hide your blush. “Sadhbh?” You bit your lips and shook your head. “Darling?” You could hear the smile in his tone. “Are you repulsed at the idea of me?” Again you shook your head, staring at the ground. “Use your voice.” 

“No, no I am not repulsed at the idea of….of…that…with you.” You forced out, as you felt your face deepen to what you were convinced had to be crimson coloured. 

“Nor I with you, if anything, I must admit I am anxiously excited for it. Just you and I alone for a few days, no meetings, no ceremonies, no tedious events….” Loki stated, trying to get you to calm again after your admission. 

A loud noise caught your attention nearby, you both turned to see Thor and the Warrior’s Three at a balcony laughing loudly at something. “And no interruptions from my idiot brother.” He added through gritted teeth. 

“Speaking of whom…” 

“Are we really going to speak of him again?” Loki interrupted dramatically. 

“Yes, we are. After this is all settled, your mother is going to have to find him a wife.” You began.

“And, how does that involve our discussion?” 

“We have to make sure she considers Lady Sif.” 

“What exactly, if after all this time neither of them have done anything about it, makes you think for one moment they want our involvement?” 

“Because deep down, under all the bickering you love Thor and the idea of him being as happy as you are makes you feel good.” You scolded. 

“Are you sure it is me you love and not…OW!” Loki rubbed his arm where you had used your seidr to cause it to smart. “That was unnecessary.” 

“Less so than your comment.” You snapped. “I love you Loki, but I love Thor as though he is my brother, my boring brother who rambles incessantly about himself, but still, my brother. And we are going to help them, you said you would.” 

“I never actually said it though.” 

“No, but you indicated, and you cannot say no to me.” 

“Can I not? OW! Alright, I’ll help.” He looked at you as you smiled proudly. “I’m not sure how this marriage will fare if you are going to wound me every time I say no to some ridiculous request.” 

“How many of these ‘ridiculous requests’ have I made so far?” 

“One.” 

“Exactly. One. It is hardly as though I am making one a minute.” 

“It is one is six months, we live for another four thousand more years roughly.” Loki countered. “If I am to endure one every six months, it will add up somewhat overtime. And that does not respond to the other issue of you wounding me.” 

“I am sorry I injured you in such a manner, and I swear never to do it again.” You looked up at him, pouting and doing your best impression of puppy eyes. 

After a mere moment, Loki looked away from you. “Fine. You are forgiven.” He conceded. “Just cease that face.” 

“Why, is it effective?” you smiled. 

“I am not answering that; it will only ever be used against me.” He stated, walking away. 

“That’s a yes so.” You giggled. 

“So this Sif and Thor thing?” 

“Nice change of topic.” You laughed, passing by him. 

“I cannot believe we have to do this.” He sighed as he followed you back inside. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night before the wedding, your family arrived from Alfheim as there was a large banquet being held in preparation before the celebrations of the next day. Your brothers and father said hardly anything to anyone, while the Aesir royal family were cheerful and amiable to them and all of the other Alfheim guests. Your mother on the other hand was far more outgoing and chatty, much to your father’s chagrin. The look of concern on your brothers’ faces implied that your father relayed what they did not hear to them after his last conversation with Odin the day of their departure from Asgard on their previous visit. They looked at Thor and Loki in fear and you in disgust.

You were seated between Thor and Loki for the meal, the three of you were laughing at a story of when the princes were younger and had gone to the falls they had brought you to before with the Warrior’s Three and went for a swim there stark naked as Lady Sif had not been present. Loki had hidden Thor's clothes as a joke only for Thor to nonchalantly get on his horse and begin the ride back to the city without a stitch of clothing on his being, startling some village girls on his journey. Frigga, who was sitting between her older son and her husband, rolled her eyes on hearing this. 

Odin rose from his seat and the room fell silent immediately. “Good people of Asgard, Alfheim and other gathered realms; we are all here this evening in preparation of my second son Loki’s marriage to Princess Sadhbh of Alfheim.” There was a round of applause for you and Loki, who took your hand in his and squeezed it gently, which caused you to lean into his arm to hide as you blushed at the attention. 

Frigga smiled over at you both affectionately as you slowly showed your face again, remembering you were in a room filled with people that were staring at you. She too then rose to her feet. “Princess Sadhbh has adjusted to our customs and way of life so seamlessly; it is with greatest of joy that our entire family welcomes her to our household.” Another round of cheers resounded around the room. 

“To my brother Loki and his wonderful bride Princess Sadhbh.” Thor bellowed raising his chalice. 

Odin and Frigga followed suit immediately, closely followed by the rest of the hall. “To Prince Loki and Princess Sadhbh.” The hall echoed. Both you and Loki raised your chalices in recognition of the toast before you took a drink. It had not escaped your notice that your father and brothers were last to raise their chalices, and you would wager your dowry ten times over that not one of the three of them took a sip. 

You leant against Loki again as you smiled joyfully. “Are you alright my love?” He whispered into your ear. You nodded slightly in response. “Nervous?” 

“Excited.” You corrected. “But maybe a little nervous.” 

“If I must confess, I am too.” 

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” 

“Deal.” He sealed the bargain by kissing your temple.


	16. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadhbh wakes up on her wedding day to find someone she never thought she would see again, her old maid Maya. Maya reveals something to Sadhbh that causes the Princess to try and help her. 
> 
> Finally the wedding takes place, but nothing ever goes smoothly for Sadhbh with her family nearby.

Chapter 16

 

“Good morning, Sadhbh?” You squinted as you were stirred from your sleep. After another moment, you recognised the voice, which caused you to open your eyes properly and you looked around. “Good morning Princess.” 

“Maya!” You exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and to your feet, rushing over to her and embracing her tightly. “Oh Maya, I have missed you so much.” 

“And I you, your Highness.” She smiled. She winced and hissed slightly. “Please be careful.” She pleaded. 

You pulled back and looked at her in concern, eyeing her up and down, and noticed her pulling on her sleeves. “Not you, please Maya, tell me not you.” She could not meet your eyes. “You’re not going back with them.” You stated. “I will not allow them to bring you.” 

“I have to, it is my job princess.” Maya replied with tears in her eyes. 

“You have no family waiting for you so it’s easy for you to stay here. I will talk with Queen Frigga, you’re going to work here, I’ll have you as my maid again.” You were nearly frantic; there was no way the Queen would not agree. 

“You do not need another maid Sadhbh, much less a Ljósálfar one.” 

“I do not need all of the clothes I have, yet I have them.” You replied. “Who can deny a bride such a request on her wedding day; it is not like it will make much of a difference to a household so grand.” 

“Do you think you could?” she asked, clearly fearing to hope. 

“Damn right it is, now where is Essi?” 

“Right here your highness.” The other maid smiled as she entered the room. “I thought to give you a moment alone to get reacquainted before I join you.” 

“Thank you Essi. Maya, tell us of everything that has been happening on Alfheim since my departure while I am tortured and molested in the name of fashion for this wedding.” 

 

XXXXXXX 

 

You stood looking at Loki, watching his expression as Odin tied the ribbon around you hands. You could not prevent your eyes from welling up as the ribbon dissolved and Odin raised Gungnir up and it hit the ground with a resounding bang, officiating your marriage. “People of Asgard, Alfheim and delegates from other realms, I present to you, Prince Loki and Princess Sadhbh of Asgard.” Odin bellowed. The hall erupted in cheers, the loudest of which came from Thor. You blushed deeply as Loki leant in and kissed you in front of everyone. 

The rest of the day passed relatively swiftly. The feast surpassed any other you had experienced while on Asgard, and before long, and the speeches were over, and it was time for the dancing and fun. 

Loki was as good at dancing as he was at everything else; he swung you around gracefully, and spoke sweet words to you as you danced. “You look so incredibly beautiful.” He smiled. “Are you happy to be my wife?” He whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. 

“Exceedingly so.” You smiled back. “And you husband? Do you regret our match?” 

“There is not a hope in Nilfheim that I would ever alter it.” He grinned. The song ended and he looked behind you to where Thor was sitting, laughing with the Warrior’s Three and Sif. “Shall we join them?” Loki asked. 

“Why not, my feet are beginning to ache somewhat.” You agreed as you turned toward them, holding Loki’s hand as he walked behind you. “May we join you?” you smiled nervously. 

“Such requests do not need to be asked Princess.” Volstagg laughed as you and Loki sat down. 

“I trust you have all been enjoying the festivities.” Loki asked with a wide grin. 

“Not as much as you no doubt, it is truly terrifying for us to see you smile so much.” Fandral noted. 

You erupted in laughter. “I have to admit I cannot imagine the morose and brooding Loki you all speak of, it seems highly incompatible with the man I have come to know.” 

“He was such things; there was a time that to have him be so amiable to you would only indicate you were moments away from being involved in some of his mischief.” Thor chuckled. 

“Do you think your brothers will attempt to enjoy any of the celebrations princess?” Sif inquired looking to the far side of the room. 

You all looked to where her sight was fixed to see your brothers sitting silently by themselves, looking somewhat out of place. “I would wager they will enjoy as much of them as my gather will.” You stated, indicating to your father, who was glaring around the room indiscriminately in distaste. 

“Did they always act such a way on Alfheim?” Fandral queried. 

“They used not. Warin and Erlendr were usually surrounded by social climbing wenches and Lords sons laughing and being generally idiotic.” You replied. 

“I dare say father’s dressing down quietened them somewhat.” Thor chortled, the Warrior’s Three joined in, having been told by Thor what had happened in Odin’s chambers on their last visit. 

You did not share his conviction in that statement which reminded you of another issue, so you turned to Loki. “By the way, I know this is an odd request, but no matter how it is done, I have to plead that my old maid Maya remain here after the wedding.” You begged, and the others became silent. 

“Is there something wrong with your Aesir maids?” He inquired. 

“No, not at all, but I must be adamant that she stays.” You insisted. 

“Why?” Sif asked with interest, one look at your clench jaw told her all she needed to know, she indicated to your brothers and you nodded. “Just leave me alone in their company for five minutes, I beg you.” She snarled. 

“You are certain?” Thor asked in concern. 

“I know their woundings anywhere, I was the one to suffer them for long enough.” You smiled coldly as you recalled the many occasions Warin had lost his temper and had taken it out on you. It was usually if he was scolded by your father or his tutors or if he had been bettered in some manner. 

“Well then, it would appear the palace has its first Light Elf maid.” Loki stated calmly as he took a drink, though there was no denying the absolute fury in his eyes as he gripped the chalice far too tightly.

The evening continued with the same good humour for all except your brothers and father. You danced a couple more times as well as Thor, Odin, and the Warrior’s Three and several Lords of both courts. 

You were laughing to yourself as you watched Fandral trying to charm an Alfheim Lord’s daughter who you knew to be highly virtuous when a cold sensation went down your spine. “Care for a dance Sivvy?” You swallowed hard as you turned to see Warin smiling at you in a manner than unnerved you to your very core.


	17. Dancing Into a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are forced to dance with Warin, which permits him to be aggressive, when you walk away, he follows, leading to an awkward confrontation

Chapter 17

 

Looking around, you were not able to see either Loki or Thor. “If you are looking for that idiot that actually wanted to be stuck married to you, he and that oaf of a brother of his went outside a while ago.” Warin answered you silent question. “Come now little sister, you know you are not permitted to refuse such a request. Whatever will the people say otherwise?” 

Taking a deep breathe you looked him up and down once. “Try anything Warin and I swear I will end you.” You snarled, which startled him somewhat. 

“You have changed so greatly Sivvy, it does not suit you. It was better when you sat quietly in a corner and you knew your place.” He commented as he gripped your waist tightly enough to leave a bruise. 

 

“My place is here, in the centre of the room by my husband’s side. Speaking of whom, do you think it wise to mark me like that? Are you not fearful? He is the most powerful seidr wielder in all the Nine Realms. He can mutilate your pathetic carcass and make it seem as though he is completely innocent in the matter.” You threatened. 

“I am the future King of Alfheim; it would be seen as an act of war. He would not do such a thing to his father or his brother.” He chuckled. “He is the strategist; he knows it’s too foolhardy to do something like that. No matter what the Allfather threatens, the realm eternal will not go to war for the second prince’s pathetic wench of a wife.” 

“It is a good thing my husband did not hear that, war or not, he would have your guts for garters.” You hissed walking toward the doorway out of the ballroom. “Now excuse me, I am going to take my leave to discuss Maya being my maid here. I know what you have done to her.” You glared at him. 

“She’s just some maid.” He shrugged uncaringly. “Plenty more where she came from.” Worried you would become so enraged you’d cause a scene; you turned and began to walk away, finally making it out to the hall “Where are you going?” He asked wide-eyed at your disrespect, following you quickly. “You don’t walk away from me, I am the future King of Alfheim and you’re just some little…” 

You turned to see what had cut him off mid sentence only to grin almost sadistically at the fear on his face. “I had warned you Warin, you can never deny I gave you the chance to walk away.” You stated coldly. 

“How?” He asked looking around.

“My darling wife did warn you of my power.” Loki cocked his head to the side as he watched Warin’s reactions to the many copies of him surrounding the Light Elf prince. 

“I cannot believe him so foolish as to have actually follow Sadhbh so easily.” Thor commented incredulously, walking out from behind a pillar. 

“Did you really think in all the realms that we would leave Sadhbh unprotected?” Loki laughed. “You are more stupid than we all ever imagined you to be.” 

“I just came out after my sister to accompany her as she looked for her husband, nothing more.” Warin shrugged in a cocky manner. “No one can say anything of note took place between her and I to warrant such an attack.” 

“Except there is only one of you to back that story, and several of us.” Volstagg informed him as he and Hogun joined the group. Warin paled visibly. 

“Warin, I…oh.” Erlendr came out the door of the ballroom but froze on seeing the gathering in the hallway and tried to back away again only to feel something sharp on his back. He turned and swallowed audibly. 

“Come now, it would be terrible for you to leave before the party even started dear boy.” Fandral smiled jovially, though he had his sword held high against the younger prince’s back. 

“Listen, and listen well, as I will not be repeating myself.” Thor growled standing to his full height so that he was towering over the two Light Elf princes. “I do not know how you managed to miss it, but today Sadhbh became my brothers wife, so she is now my sister, and as such, I am willing to declare war for her, even if it is against her old brother.” He swore. “And for now, she is my father’s only daughter through marriage, and as such she is the future of this family’s line, so she is victim of all my fathers’ affections for such and yes, he too feels that she is worth war for.” 

“In all fairness, it would not really be a war. That would imply both sides stood equal chances of winning. Asgard’s army is one hundred thousand strong, armed with armour and swords forged by dwarves, headed by an element wielder, the Nine Realms most powerful seidr wielder and of course, the Allfather has Gungnir, and meanwhile Alfheim has what exactly?” Loki commented, placing his arms around your waist protectively. You hissed as he pressed down where Warin had pinched you. You felt him tense. 

“Twenty seven thousand soldiers, less than a hundred of which have any considerable seidr gifts and weapons made in Alfheim, but the metals are not near as strong as ours.” You informed them, trying to get his mind off your reaction. 

“Ours?” Erlendr whimpered. 

“Yes ours, you do not honestly think the Princess of Asgard would side with any other, do you?” Sif sneered. “She is of here now, so Asgard’s weapons are her weapons.” 

“So effectively we have to concern ourselves with just over a quarter of the size of our army, none of which even reach our shoulders and with more feeble weapons.” Volstagg recapped. “I fear Loki is right, it would not be a war but a massacre.” 

“Your father would not permit it.” Erlendr squeaked fearfully. 

“On the contrary, I would endorse it fully.” A loud voice boomed from behind you all. You turned to see Odin coming down the hallway with Gungnir in his hand. “I warned your father, but it appears I now have to warn you two pups also. Do not anger me, and do not in anyway threaten my house.” He stood taller than Thor, and for one so old he was terrifyingly intimidating. “If you do, so help my by the Gods, the Norns, and Ragnarok itself I will destroy you little shits.” He spat. “Now, Loki and Sadhbh, you are expected to say your goodnights to everyone, so get back inside. Sadhbh your illusion cannot last much longer, even with Gungnir aiding to magnify it. Thor, you go in also.” Odin instructed calmly.

“Illusion?” Hogun queried as ye went to pass by. 

“Aye, it appears to the hall that Thor, Loki and I are all inside. Alibis are an essential part of any plan. Don’t you agree?” you smiled. 

“Asgard is in grave peril if the second prince and his wife ever get tired of their position.” Fandral commented to Volstagg and Sif through the side of his mouth. 

“I think we should do as Sif requested and let her have a small chat with my brothers alone, don’t you think?” You asked Thor loudly. 

Thor looked down at you for a moment with a furrowed brow before smiling widely. “I could not agree more. Father, would that be alright with you?” He turned to the old king. 

Odin took a moment to look at Sif, who was smiling hopefully. “Very well, Lady Sif, give these two brats a lesson in how their treatment of women is seen by others.” He ordered before heading back inside. 

“It will be my greatest honour Allfather.” She bowed, turning to the princes and smiling sadistically. “I guess you bitches are mine.” She laughed as everyone else went back into the hall. 

“Thor, you stay with her, just in case.” You added. “It would be very ungentleman-like to leave her alone.” 

Thor furrowed his brow once more, but nodded and remained where he was. 

“That was subtle.” Loki acknowledged as he guided you into the ballroom once more.


	18. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed since the wedding.

Chapter 18

 

You sat reading under a beautiful cherry blossom, benefitting from the sunny day that Asgard was enjoying. It had been nine months since the wedding and you still found yourself smiling at Warin and Erlendr coming into the ballroom claiming that the Warrior Maiden had assaulted them, but even your father had to look at them sceptically as they had not a scratch on them as far as anyone could see. When Sif was questioned as to her whereabouts, you purposely made comment that she was in Prince Thor's company alone and when both blushed, none said anymore on the matter, except for the Queen, whom took you aside for a moment to ask you about it. You explained the mutual attraction, and delighted that both her sons had found love, she swore she would make sure Thor would be as happy as his brother. It was only later that evening, as you were supposed to be in your now shared bed chambers consummating your marriage, when instead you and Loki were waiting concealed by his seidr, as your brothers walked up the stairwell to their rooms both of them somehow ‘fell’ down the stairs, revealing their injuries, though all would assume them to be from the fall, as there were several witnesses to the tumble. And more amusing was the mere moment Loki had allowed them to see you both on top the stairs, smiling and laughing, the looks on their faces were priceless. Loki used his seidr to teleport you to the rooms immediately after, meaning if they were to reveal what happened, none would listen.

So these days, it was poor Sif had to endure the horrific crash course in the training of a princess, and in such had become very close to you, her only real confidante in the royal court. Like you, she had been on the receiving end of the envy of many of the social climbing women of court for being chosen for the princes, her more so than you as you were born royal, she was seen as just some Vanir girl who had the audacity to rise above her birth station to steal the heart of the future king and Allfather. 

“Oh thank the Gods, there you are.” You laughed as you put down the book to look at the frustrated face of the older woman. 

“Goodness Sif, you look like you just battled a battalion of Jötnar.” 

“I can handle them. I have just had to endure a fate worse than death itself.” 

“The cutlery thing?” You asked sympathetically. 

“No, why, what is that?” She looked at you wide eyed in fear. 

“It is just tedious, nothing too horrifying.” You dismissed. “So what was it you had to endure today?”

“Just the enormity of everything I have to learn in general. How did you do it all?” 

“It takes time, I know it is not easy.” You gave a knowing smile. 

“I used laugh at you, you know?” Sif admitted looking to her hands. “I used to think you did nothing but look pretty, that that is all you ever had to do. I had no idea of the confines of this life.” 

“None ever do.” You acknowledged. “But everything is rules, restrictions and protocol.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You knew no better, besides, you thought I was going to be the reason you would never be able to freely love the man you wanted so greatly. I was hardly going to be your favourite person if I were to be the one to take him from you.” 

“I cannot describe the relief I felt when I heard you say you were going to marry Loki.” 

“It was as much a relief for you to hear that as it was for me. Our joy was one and the same. I saw your face; I know exactly how relieved you were. I was delighted to be able to give you such news.” 

“Did you hear the new gossip on me?” Sif sat back and laughed as you made room for her on the bench.

“Shock and appal me.” You grinned. 

“Apparently I convinced you and Loki to cast some sort of spell on Thor to like me, and that I have had Loki aid me in doing so since I first arrived to Asgard. And that my sole reasoning for becoming a warrior was to catch his eye.” She laughed. 

“I dare say that did help.” You stated. “No other maiden caught his eye as you did. And as for Loki casting a spell on him, if the Loki I have heard of before my coming to Asgard is how I believe him to have been, he would not have given Thor such a blessing.” 

“That is very true actually.” Sif was forced to acknowledge. “He has changed so much since he met you. How is it you described them before, the two sides of a coin. The Loki I knew and the Loki I know now can be described as such.” 

“Indeed. So, what are you forced to endure this afternoon?” 

“Posture.” 

“Oh dear.” You laughed. “I rather you than me, you will not sleep comfortably for a week I fear.” 

Sif groaned and leant against you. “Wonderful.” She moaned sarcastically. 

“You’ll be sick of that word by the end of the day, trust me.” She groaned again in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sadhbh?” Loki’s voice travelled through your shared rooms. “Are you in here darling?” 

You laughed at the question; surely the presence of your maids in the other room would have answered such for him. Rising to your feet, you spun around and rushed into his arms. “I have missed you so much.” 

“I have only been gone a few weeks, but I must confess I have missed you too.” He held you against him, breathing in the scent of your perfume again. 

“How was Vanaheim?” 

“Dull and boring without you by my side. I still cannot fathom as to why you could not join us, it is not as though we have any sort of grievance with them.” He moaned. 

“What news is there from there?” You asked, not wanting to dwell on the question that had irked you for the weeks he was away.

“I found out that we are probably going to have to accept a wedding invitation in the near future. Your brother has found a willing wife if you can believe.” 

“I cannot. What is her name, and what realm does the poor mindless creature come from?” You feared for the clearly idiotic woman. 

“I think she is called Ingrid.” He attempted to recall. “She is of Alfheim and knows your brother for over a century.” 

You froze for a moment. “There is only one Ingrid my brother knows that I can recall and that is because he frequented her at a brothel. Is she said to have hair as bright as a sun and eyes of chocolate brown?” 

“Aye that is how she was described.” Loki commented. “So all that would take him was a whore, why am I not surprised.” 

“Well from what I know of her, she will be the right woman for him, she has a temper as fiery as a dragons breathe and a right hook that would make Thor envious.” 

“Well in that case, it appears our sympathies should lie with your brother.” You looked at one another for a moment before neither of you could contain your laughter any longer. 

When you both finally stopped laughing, you realised Loki was looking at you in an odd manner. “What is it my love?” you asked. 

“Are you feeling well of late?” He asked with concern. “You look slightly pale and I could swear your face seems slightly thinner.”

“I am fine, I have merely felt peaky for a few days, nothing to concern yourself with.” You dismissed. 

“I was speaking with mother before I made my way to you. I met her in the halls and she insisted I walk with her as she had a matter to discuss with me.” 

“And was it something of note?” You questioned curiously. 

“Apparently she foresees a child in the family in the very near future that will shape the realm for millennia to come and will ensure the future of the family’s rule for generations to come.” He explained. 

“Well that’s a lot to put on an unborn child’s shoulders.” Your eyebrows were raised at the information. “I suppose that Thor and Sif will be pleased.

“It is apparently to be born within the year.” 

“Well then, it appears that your brother does not possess the patience to wait until his wedding day to take his bride, either that or we have another Jesus Christ on our hands.” 

“A what?” 

“On Midgard there is a religion that is based on a supposed maiden giving birth to a child, he was knows as Jesus Christ and was a sort of prophet son of the Christian God, have you ever read about him?” 

“I cannot say that I have, though I think the supposed maiden to be lying. What peculiar stories Midgardian’s have.” He said with laugh. 

“Indeed, the story makes little sense to me, but that is what they have believed for the past two millennia and they have had several wars regarding that belief.” 

“What I find interesting is that you automatically assumed Thor and Sif would have a child when we are already wed.” 

“It would not make much sense though, as our children will not take the throne.” You dismissed. 

“Her visions never dictated that the child foreseen will ever take the throne, only that it will shape the realm.” Loki debated. 

“Good point.” You acknowledged with a small smile on your lips. 

“Sadhbh, is it to be? Are you with child?” He asked, his voice drenched in hope. You bit your lips together and looked up at him nervously, nodding slightly. “Oh Gods.” His voice was barely a breath. He took you in his arms and looked adoringly at you with tears in his eyes. “I will do everything to look after you both, I swear it.” He promised. 

“Even if it is a daughter?” You asked slightly fearful. 

“My darling Sadhbh, I am not like your father, if the Norn’s have blessed us with a daughter then I will be grateful for that blessing and I will love her as greatly as I love you.” He played with a bit of your hair that had fallen loose, knowing it would placate you. “Besides, we owe this child the greatest of gratitude.” He smiled. 

“How so?” 

“You will not be able to travel for your brothers wedding. It is not for another couple of months, and I would wager Eir will not permit you to use the Bifrost so heavy with child.” Loki stated, placing his hand over your lower abdomen. “Are you starting to show a little?” He asked slightly shocked, looking to your stomach. 

“Only when I am not dressed.” You admitted. 

“Well then we are definitely going to have to send our condolences via messenger.” He smiled, kissing you again. 

FIN


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decade later

Epilogue

 

You watched with interest as Loki and Thor sparred without weapons in the training grounds from the terrace, unable to hide a smile as Loki sidestepped Thor's tackle before kicking him behind the knee, causing Thor to fall to his knees on the floor. As Thor lunged around to grapple Loki to the ground, his image fizzled away.

A moment later you felt Loki’s arms wrap around you from behind, his hands coming to your swollen stomach. “Were you worried for me my love?” He smiled, pressing his lips to your exposed neck. 

“I am not permitted to worry at present under threat of bed rest if you recall.” You reminded him, leaning into his embrace, placing your hands over his just as you felt a small foot press out against him. “It appears your presence has not gone unnoticed.” 

“Of course not, they are our children, their intelligence is beyond measure.” He smiled lovingly as he rubbed where you had been kicked moments before. 

You looked to the training ground again and could not control a laugh, which Loki immediately joined in on. 

Thor was trying to help his young son hold a shield correctly. “Modi, you have to raise it up high otherwise an attack can still strike you.” He informed the boy, who had the appearance of an eight year old. 

“Precisely, otherwise I could do this.” A moment later the boy was almost struck in the side by a wooden training sword. 

“Hey!”

“Oh dear.” You sighed, nudging your husband. “You had better go back down and assist Thor before they begin bickering again.” 

With a wave of his hand, Loki conjured a comfortable chair and placed you into it. “On condition that you rest as I do so.” He insisted. 

Wriggling around slightly so to find a position that did not put too great a pressure on your strained back, you relaxed. “Satisfied?” With one last kiss to the back of your hand, he nodded and disappeared. 

“I see you are taking in some sun Sadhbh.” A deep voice behind you caught your attention. 

“Indeed, care to join me Father?” You conjured another chair and a moment later Odin was sitting next to you. It had been upon his insistence that you began to call him such, and though at first it seemed awkward for you, it soon became easier with habit. 

“How are you fairing in your current state?” He asked, implying to your pregnancy. 

“I have to declare it is getting harder not to wish time along.” You confessed. 

“I find these days time is passing too quickly.” Odin sighed as he turned to face the training grounds. “I see those two are bickering again, who started it this time?” He asked with a chuckle. 

You looked down and shook your head in exasperation. “I fear she did.” 

“Aisling, that’s not fair.” Modi moaned, even though he had not actually taken a hit. 

The girl looked back at him, her emerald green eyes filled with mischief. “It’s not my fault you have such a poor defence.” She argued. She was just over a year older than her cousin, but even with her Light Elf heritage, she was as tall as him. 

“You could have injured me.” 

“You’d have lived.” She dismissed with a wave of her hand before she pushed her long raven coloured hair back. 

“I am the future king of Asgard!” he barked indignantly. 

“Do I look like that particularly concerns me?” 

“Okay, enough both of you.” Thor decided to finally intervene. 

“Indeed.” Loki concurred. “You two argue as though you are siblings.” 

“I fear what will happen when your other two children are born.” Thor grimaced. 

“These two will continue to bicker as they do, and I dare say the other two will put our tussles to shame.” 

“Why does Aisling not respect me more, I may be younger, but I am going to be king.” Modi whined. 

“Because you are immature and to be honest, I fear your rule already.” The girl retorted as she stuck her tongue out at her cousin. 

“Because you are the pinnacle of maturity.” Loki sighed sarcastically. He looked to the terrace, wanting to ensure you were still sitting and relaxing. “Now, behave before you stress your mother into being on bed rest, and your grandfather is watching.”

Both children looked up. “Oh no, Grandpa always takes Aisling’s side, she’s his favourite.” Modi sighed. 

“No I’m not, you are, because you’ll be king, as you so often remind us. He usually agrees with me because unlike you, I am usually right.” She sang as she ran to the terrace. “Grandpa.” She immediately jumped onto his large lap. 

“Aisling, be careful.” You scolded. 

“She is quite alright. When I did not fall from your collision with me in the hallway, what makes you think a little wisp like my granddaughter would bowl me over.” He smiled as Aisling began speaking to him of all that occurred in her day. 

“She could break your leg and you would still dismiss it as nothing.” You rolled your eyes. “As Loki stated, she has you at her whim.” 

“Both of them do, it is my duty to be at their whim, as will those two within you when they are born.” The old king chuckled. 

“But I’ll still be the only girl, won’t I grandpa, and I’m the eldest.” Aisling smiled as she made room for Modi on Odin’s other knee. 

Loki returned to you once more, causing you to smile wider. “Indeed, you will be dealing with nothing but brother’s and a cousin all bossing you around.” Loki stated pitifully. 

“Yeah right, Modi will be king, but let’s face it, I’ll always be the boss.” Aisling grinned widely in a way that looked terrifying like her father when he was planning something. 

“I really do feel as though she is just your clone brother. Did poor Sadhbh not get any input in her?” Thor shivered. 

“None it would seen, but as long as she is happy, I am okay with that.” You answered, and in all honesty, it was the truth. 

Odin told the children to go get themselves some cakes from a nearby servant before turning to you. “Have you heard from Alfheim, there is a terribly vicious rumour your brothers cannot sire children, yet the whole of the realm has it that you carry two children at once?” 

You laughed at the irony of the only royal of the house to be able to have children was so quickly cast aside and sent to another realm. “I cannot say I have sympathies I most admit.” 

“Nor I.” Loki grinned. 

“Actually, if neither Warin nor Erlendr have children, does that mean that Alfheim’s next ruler would be one of your children?” Thor reminded you all.

You thought through Thor's words for a moment before looking over to your daughter, your eyebrows raised as you saw her effectively grabbing the nicest looking cake and using her already powerful seidr to teleport herself away from her cousin, who was about to battle her for it. 

“Oh Norns save us.” Thor shook his head. 

“Even the Norn’s will not be of help to you with that girl, you know what your mother foretold. She will shape the realm.” Odin stated as he observed the children. 

“Yes, by kicking her brat of a cousin into shape no doubt.” Loki added. 

“Whose kid are you calling a brat?” Thor rose to full height. 

“Do you ever feel like these two never actually grew up?” You leant toward Odin, who shook his head at their behaviour. 

“I fear long after I ascend to Valhalla, you will be enduring this.” He replied, you could only agree.


End file.
